Paint My Love
by Kitsune Diaz isHizuka
Summary: Kisah antara Cho Kyuhyun,seorang playboy tampan yang kaya raya dengan Lee Sungmin, gadis pendiam, kaku, kuper yang mempunyai trauma dan masa lalu yang kelam./GENDERSWITCH/Remake fic/Last Chap finally Update! Published 07-05-2012, Ended 27-06-2012. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: Painting in my mind

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Painting in my mind

.

.

.

* * *

"Sangat membosankan!" Kyuhyun menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di hadapannya dengan kesal. Jika bukan karena perintah ayahnya ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berkutat dengan ilmu ekonomi, bisnis, akuntasi yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kau membolos lagi?" Tepukan keras dibahunya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Donghae terlihat repot membawa buku managemen bisnisnya yang tebal seperti bantal. Teman satu kelasnya itu paling rajin hadir di semua mata kuliah. Tak heran jika nilainya terus beranjak naik dan menjadikannya salah satu mahasiswa teladan. Sangat menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun karena ia bisa mencontek atau meminta Donghae mengerjakan tugas yang tertinggal karena hobi membolosnya.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Jika seperti ini terus, kau bisa menjadi mahasiswa abadi," tegur Donghae kesal melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kuliahnya.

"Kau sudah bosan membantuku?" ledek namja berambut _auburn_ itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku—"

"Oppa! Ayo kita makan siang bersama…" kalimat Donghae terpotong dengan kehadiran Jessica. Kyuhyun melirik malas gadis dengan dandanan trendi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggunya.

"Aku sudah makan," ucap Kyuhyun singkat, lalu menarik tangan Donghae untuk segera pergi.

Jessica menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Oppa, haruskah berakhir seperti ini?" ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun memutar bolamata malas. "Kau sudah tahu sejak awal resikonya berpacaran denganku seperti apa," tukasnya seraya melepas cekalan tangan Jessica.

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun dengan terluka. Ia sadar betul apa resikonya berpacaran dengan _cassanova_ terkenal ini. Ia harus siap didepak kapan saja sesuka hati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa menolak rayuan dan kata manis Kyuhyun kala dulu mendekatinya. Saat itu yang terpikir hanyalah kebanggaan karena berhasil menjadi pacar salah satu mahasiswa popular yang pandai melukis. Selain tentu saja ketampanan dan gayanya yang seperti seniman. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan memutuskan hubungan di bulan ketiga, karena selama dekat tak sekalipun _sunbae_nya ini menunjukkan sikap bosan atau benci padanya.

Jessica selalu merasa sebagai gadis tercantik yang pernah menjadi pacar Kyuhyun. Jika dibandingkan mantan pacarnya yang lain dalam hal gaya, bentuk tubuh hingga paras wajah, Jessica yakin ialah pemenangnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai model di beberapa majalah _fashion_ Korea. Tapi ternyata semua itu belum cukup untuk menjadikannya pacar terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas harianmu…" kejar Jessica melihat tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Hei, berhentilah! Kasihan dia," tegur Donghae melihat Jessica berlari mengejar mereka.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Gadis ini sungguh menyebalkan, dari awal berpacaran ia sudah memberitahu jika hubungan mereka hanya bertahan paling lama tiga bulan. Selama itu ia sama sekali tak peduli Jessica mengatur hubungan sesuai keinginannya, asalkan saat harus putus tidak boleh ada penolakan.

"Kamu mau apa? Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk membantuku!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Mata Jessica memerah. Terlihat sekali ia ingin menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Oppa, aku tidak bisa pisah darimu," ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya. Sudah puluhan kaliia mendengar kalimat sama keluar dari bibir Jessica, sudah berkali-kali pula ia mengatakan jika hubungan mereka telah selesai dan jangan mengganggunya lagi.

"Cukup, aku muak! Ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengar kamu mengucapkan kalimat itu!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang telah berurai airmata.

"Kyuhyun… aiish, bagaimana ini?" ujar Donghae bingung melihat Jessica tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sabarlah!" ucap Donghae seraya menepuk bahu Jessica untuk membuat gadis itu tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku, Kyuhyun-ah?" isaknya sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir deras.

Donghae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terus mengusap punggung Jessica.

* * *

XXXX

Kyuhyun mengambil sehelai kanvas untuk melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya dengan mulai mencoret. Tiap kali suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik ia akan datang ke Fakultas Kesenian dan bergabung dengan mahasiswa seni. Melihat mereka begitu serius memahami coretan demi coretan seolah mengobati luka hatinya.

Di tempat inilah ia merasa dirinya hidup dan bernyawa. Ia diterima dan diakui sebagai teman, sahabat bahkan mentor bagi para mahasiswa baru yang ingin serius mendalami dunia melukis. Beban berat yang berada di pundaknya seolah lepas begitu saja jika sudah mencium bau cat minyak berbagai warna.

Dari kelas melukis inilah ia mengenal Park Jung Soo, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang merangkap menjadi asisten dosen. Melihat minat melukis Kyuhyun yang begitu tinggi, ia rela membagi sedikit waktunya untuk membagi pengetahuannya tentang dunia melukis pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti narapidana yang diberikan hukuman seumur hidup. Bukan salahnya jika ibu memilih bercerai dengan ayah yang memiliki hobi main perempuan. Ia bosan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ayahnya membawa perempuan lain ke dalam rumah mereka.

Tiap kali akan bertindak untuk memberi pelajaran pada semua wanita itu, ibu selalu melarangnya. Ibu memilih untuk tetap bertahan demi kebahagian Kyuhyun karena ia merasa tidak bisa melindungi anak semata wayangnya.

Puncak kesabaran ibu berakhir saat salah satu wanita simpanan ayah menuntut untuk dinikahi. Tak akan pernah terlupakan pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi malam itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku mendengar dan melihat ayah memperlakukan ibu seperti patung mati yang tidak bisa melawan. Hatinya terasa sesak melihat airmata ibu yang terus menetes saat membereskan semua barang miliknya. Kesetiaan ibu selama ini sama sekali tidak berharga di mata ayah.

Jika tidak ingat pesan ibu, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun terjun bebas ke dalam Sungai Han dari atas jembatan Banpo. Ibu berpesan agar Kyuhyun menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan. Ibu tidak ingin Kyuhyun tersingkirkan oleh wanita simpanan ayah. Ibu memilih tinggal dengan orangtuanya di Chamseok untuk hidup tenang. Biarlah ibu yang mengalah demi masa depan putra kesayangannya.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin merapikan kemeja sebelum mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dengan ikat rambut pink, warna favoritnya. Ini hari pertamanya kuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di Korea. Keluarganya pindah ke Seoul karena ayah tirinya mendapat kenaikan jabatan sebagai manager pemasaran di kantor pusat. Sebenarnya Sungmin lebih nyaman berada di Pulau Nami yang berada di Kota Chuncheon dan masuk ke dalam Provinsi Gwangwon Do. Di tempat inilah ia lahir dan menghabiskan masa remajanya.

"Sudah siapkah untuk berangkat ke kampus barumu?" Nyonya Lee menegur putri tunggalnya yang terlihat masih melamun.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengangguk meski sedikit enggan. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya datang ke sebuah lingkungan baru yang sangat asing. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun dikampus berunya itu. Sifat kaku dan pendiam membuatnya sulit untuk bergaul, apalagi menyapa orang lain yang belum dikenalnya.

"Kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja, ayahmu sudah mendaftarkamu di kelas seni agar kemampuan melukismu semakin baik," lanjut Nyonya Lee seolah bisa membaca kegelisahan putrinya.

* * *

XXXX

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengantarkanku…" pamit Sungmin kepada ayahnya.

Tuan Lee memegang bahu Sungmin yang langsung ditepis cepat olehnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat gerakan refleks yang dilakukan putrinya.

"Belajarlah dengan baik, apakah _appa_ harus menjemputmu kembali?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menggunakan bus untuk pulang ke rumah," ucap Sungmin cepat lalu meninggalkan tubuh Tuan Lee yang masih terpaku memandangnya.

Gedung kampus yang megah, suasana yang hiruk pikuk dengan banyaknya mahasiswa yang hilir mudik membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. Ia seolah merasakan semua orang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang menelanjangi dengan sempurna.

Ia mempercepat langkah menuju ruang informasi untuk bertanya di mana letak Fakultas Seni yang sedang ditujunya. Karena terburu-buru dan berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala, tanpa sengaja menubruk orang yang berada di hadapannya dan menyebabkan segelas kopi yang digenggamnya tumpah.

"_Mian, Mianhae_!" ucapnya cepat seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat tubuhku sebesar ini, hah!" bentak pria yang kini membalikkan tubuh dan memandang wajahnya dengan penuh amarah.

"_Mian_, aku sedang terburu-buru…" sesal Sungmin.

"Lihat! Apa yang aku lakukan dengan kemejaku!" Pria itu menunjukkan kemejanya yang ternoda karena tumpahan kopi.

Sungmin buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan ingin membersihkan, tapi tangannya lebih dulu ditahan.

"Aku tidak mau kemejaku tersentuh oleh tangan kotormu!" umpatnya kesal.

Sungmin terperangah mendengar kalimat kasar yang keluar dari pria di hadapannya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin membersihkan…"

"Sudah! Jangan di teruskan lagi, kau sudah membuat membuat hariku jadi berantakan," potong pria itu lalu merampas sapu tangan Sungmin dan membersihkan kemejanya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja noda itu tidak mau hilang. Ia melempar sapu tangan ke wajah Sungmin untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya, ia melihat wajah pria di hadapannya berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat tas untuk membuatnya tetap sadar. Tidak! Tidak boleh pingsan di sini! Ini akan sangat memalukan.

"Apa kau seorang pria, hanya masalah kecil seperti ini harus sekasar itu pada wanita!" tegur seseorang yang membuat kesadaran Sungmin kembali.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah di lakukannya?" balas pria itu tak mau kalah.

"Dia sudah meminta maaf, apa kau tidak mendengar?"

"Kalian berdua sama saja, manusia tidak berguna yang—"

Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pukulan keras sudah melayang ke wajahnya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Sudah… Sudah! Bubar! Kenapa kalian harus ribut! Kyuhyun kau ini bikin malu saja…" omel Donghae sambil membantu pria yang dipukul Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Seenaknya saja kalau bicara," umpat Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan omelan Donghae.

Sungmin terpaku melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang tak sengaja di lakukannya memancing keributan hingga menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain dan menjadikannya tontonan gratis.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng keras, takut jika sosok di depannya ini juga akan melampiaskan kembali emosinya.

"Apa kau mahasiswa baru?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Fakultas apa?"

"Seni."

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ dan ini temanku Lee Donghae," Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin yang masih seperti orang bingung.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Sungmin gelisah.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ragu untuk bertanya.

"Itu… aku tidak tahu dimana letak Fakultas Seni," ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepala.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat sikap sungkan gadis manis di depannya. Ia heran kenapa untuk bertanya letak kampus saja gadis ini begitu ketakutan.

"Kamu jalan lurus saja lalu gedung yang ada di sebelah kanan itu tempatnya." Donghae dengan sabar menjabarkan.

"_Gamsahamnida_…" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju arah yang diberikan Donghae.

"Hei, dia bahkan belum berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menolongnya tadi," protes Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apapun padanya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan diperbesar lagi masalahnya. Wajar jika dia belum tahu banyak tentang kampus kita," putus Donghae menyudahi protes Kyuhyun.

"Dia itu aneh sekali, bagaimana bisa gadis seperti itu masuk ke kampus kita?"

"Aneh bagaimana? Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis lain di kampus ini." Donghae balik bertanya. Ia heran dengan penilaian Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang ini sedang musim panas untuk apa dia memakai _sweater_ setebal itu ke kampus," celotehnya.

"Hei, aku benci sekali mendengar kau mengomentari selera berpakaian gadis-gadis di kampus ini bak seorang _designer_."

"Tapi memang aneh! Apa dia tidak merasa kepanasan memakai pakaian seperti itu sepanjang hari? Padahal wajahnya cukup manis."

"Ah, sudahlah! Itu bukan hal penting, biarkan saja mereka memakai apa saja asal jangan datang ke kampus ini dengan telanjang." Donghae tertawa meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya meringis.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~ Saya kembali dengan fic baru. Fic ini tercetus saat sedang membaca novel Korea yang berjudul Nae Sarangeul Paint. Entah kenapa saya jadi teringat Kyumin. Coba-coba dibikin versi Kyumin dan beginilah hasilnya.

Bagaimana? Hapus atau lanjut?

Mohon apresiasinya dengan memberikan kritik dan saran di kotak review. m(_ _)m

Gomawo ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka


	2. Chapter 2: Game of Love

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Thanks a lot to :

**rainy hearT**

**lee demin**

**JiYoo861015**

**Pryscil-chan**

**Park Ha Rin**

**minnieGalz**

**Secret BlackHeart**

**Lee so hyun**

**Cho Yooae**

**Rima KyuMin Elf**

**Chang Ki Men**

**rikha-chan**

**ChubbyKyuMinHae**

**S.J.**

**ShippoChan**

**Cho Miku**

**Ervina clouds**

**Chikyumin**

**Ha min jae**

**And Silent reader**

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Game Of Love

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana kelas sudah ramai saat Sungmin masuk. Rasa tidak nyaman itu kembali hadir menerpanya. Suara berisik orang yang mengobrol seperti ribuan lebah yang sedang berterbangan di atas kepalanya. Ia benar-benar membenci suasana dan lingkungan baru yang selalu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" sapa ramah seorang gadis yang juga bertubuh mungil sepertinya membuat Sungmin sedikit lega.

"_Ne_…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kim Ryeowook_ imnida_," lanjutnya seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Mahasiswa baru juga?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Hatinya sedikit lebih tenang dengan tegur sapa ramah Ryeowook. Setidaknya hari ini ia mengenal seseorang yang kelihatannya baik.

Hobi melukis Sungmin muncul setelah mengalami kejadian besar yang ingin dilupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Hal yang begitu menyakitkan hingga selalu membuatnya susah untuk bernafas bahkan bisa membuatnya histeris seperti orang gila.

Saat itu ia bingung harus melampiaskan semua kesakitannya karena tidak mungkin berterus terang pada ibu. Helai demi helai hasil coretan menjadi obat pelipur lara yang tak pernah kunjung padam di hatinya. Bersama kertas, pensil, kanvas dan cat minyak, ia seolah bisa berbicara banyak tentang kegundahan hati yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri.

Itu terus berlanjut hingga sedikit demi sedikit hasil coretannya lebih baik dan rapi. Selalu ada kepuasan tersendiri jika sudah berkencan dengan semua peralatan melukisnya. Luka hati dan sesak yang selama ini membayanginya sedikit berkurang. Hatinya terasa damai dan tentram jika sudah tenggelam didalamnya.

Puluhan kali Sungmin mencoba untuk berlari dan menjauh dari masa lalu kelam yang begitu membelenggunya. Masa lalu yang sangat ingin dikuburnya di dasar laut yang paling dalam dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Semua memori buruk, kesakitan bahkan penghinaan untuk dirinya seolah bagai lem yang terus melekat di sepanjang hidup. Bahkan terkadang untuk bernafas rasanya sulit karena begitu menyakitkan.

Tujuh tahun sudah ia melewati semua luka ini sendirian. Luka yang ia yakini tak akan pernah sembuh hingga akhir hayatnya.

* * *

XXXX

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun tengah kecewa. Karena kebebasan dan kebahagiaannya menikmati dunia melukisnya ternyata hanya berlangsung sementara. Tuan Cho mengetahui jika anaknya selama ini tak pernah hadir dalam kelas dan memilih mengikuti kelas seni. Ia marah besar karena Kyuhyun menganggap remeh pendidikan karena itu merupakan modal untuk menggantikan dirinya setelah pensiun.

"Kau pikir bisa seenaknya sendiri menentukan jalan hidup!" teriak Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku cuma ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, _appa_." Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Melakukan apa? Melukis? Apa dengan melukis kau bisa membangun perusahaan sebesar ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdian tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jika tidak ingat pesan _umma_mu, aku tidak mau pusing melihat perilakumu yang semakin tidak bisa diatur ini."

"Jangan bawa-bawa _umma_! Semua ini kulakukan dengan kesadaran sendiri."

Tuan Cho menertawakan pembelaan anaknya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau boleh memilih, tetap melanjutkan kuliah atau menjadi seniman tapi jangan tinggal bersamaku?" suara tegas Tuan Cho membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

Ancaman ayahnya kali ini tidak main-main. Ia bahkan rela mengusir anak kandungnya sendiri dari rumah. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras jika ia sanggup menghidupi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan dari ayah. Tapi wajah ibu dan pesan terakhirnya menahan Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan kuliah tapi jangan paksa aku untuk berhenti melukis. Jadi aku akan keluar dari rumah," putus Kyuhyun meninggalkan Tuan Cho yang langsung berteriak.

"Yah, Kyuhyun-ah! Aiisssh, anak ini sungguh tidak bisa diatur," teriak Tuan Cho pada anaknya yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

"Carikan aku _apartement_ yang murah!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sahabat karibnya yang sedang asyik bermain basket.

"Untuk apa? Ingin tinggal bersama dengan pacar barumu? Waah! Gerakanmu sungguh cepat, sobat!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Siapa gadis tak beruntung itu?" tambah Donghae sambil terbahak.

Kyuhyun melempar keduanya dengan botol air mineral yang sedang diminumnya.

"Dasar kalian! Aku keluar dari rumah…" teriaknya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menghentikan permainan dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Keluar dari rumah?" ulang Donghae.

"Keluar dari rumah atau diusir oleh _appa_mu?" tambah Eunhyuk.

"_Appa_ tidak setuju dengan kegiatan melukisku, jadi kubuat perjanjian akan terus kuliah tapi ia jangan mengganggu hobiku. Makanya kuputuskan untuk keluar dari rumah..."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak jadi gatal. Ia sungguh heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Anak itu selalu saja mengikuti kata hatinya meski kadang apa yang dilakukanya salah dan bisa menyakiti orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae tak yakin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. " Kau memang pria sejati! Aku saja belum sanggup hidup sendiri."

"Pria sejati apa? Kyuhyun, _pabbo_! Apa kau tidak ingat apa pesan terakhir _umma_mu?" teriak Donghae kesal.

"Tentu saja ingat, karena itulah aku masih mau melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan yang membuatku muak ini, setidaknya dengan hidup sendirian aku bisa bebas melakukan apa yang kusuka."

"_Aigoo_, terserah kau saja! Tapi jangan menyesal di kemudian hari jika apa yang kau lakukan ini menghancurkan dirimu sendiri." Donghae pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata ikan amis itu, anak manja seperti dia memang lebih suka menempel terus dengan orang tua." Eunhyuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat pertentangan di antara kedua temannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk keluar dari rumah, meski sahabatnya yang sangat menyukai warna biru itu tidak menyetujui tindakannya.

"Ayo sekarang kita cari _apartement_ murah di sekitar sini supaya kau punya tempat tinggal!" ajak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menghembuskan nafas membuang sesak yang tiba-tiba datang. Apapun yang sudah diucapkan di hadapan ayahnya harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Mulai detik ini ia harus bisa hidup mandiri demi menghidupi diri sendiri.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin membereskan lembaran kertas sketsa menjadi satu gulungan sebelum menyimpannya dalam tas. Pelajaran terakhir baru saja usai dan hari ini ia ingin mengunjungi beberapa museum yang tersebar di Seoul. Untunglah Ryeowook berbaik hati mau menemani sebagai pemandu karena ia belum paham seluk beluk kota. Ryeowook juga sering menghabiskan waktu mempelajari sejarah, budaya dan adat Korea melalui lukisan, patung atau tulisan dengan mengunjungi museum.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya!" seru Ryeowook ceria karena senang mendapatkan teman yang mempunyai hobi sama dengannya yaitu mengunjungi museum.

"Geuraeyo?" (Sungguh?)

Ryeowook mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai pertanda tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi sangat bagus.

Ryeowook lalu menyebutkan enam museum terkenal dikorea yang sering dikunjunginya yaitu Museum Nasional, Leeum Samsung Museum of Art, Folk Museum Nasional, War Memorial, Museum Istana Nasional dan Museum Sejarah Seoul. Biasanya ia berkunjung pada akhir minggu atau saat liburan sekolah tiba.

"Wah, _daebak_! Kau pasti punya banyak pengetahuan tentang budaya negeri kita ini…" puji Sungmin kagum.

"Ahaha… aku lumayan banyak tahu, maka itu akan kubagi pengetahuanku itu padamu."

Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat Ryeowook yang begitu baik kepadanya. Ketakutannya menghadapi lingkungan baru sedikit berkurang dengan kehadiran Ryeowook. Setidaknya ia sedikit merasa lebih aman berada di kampus baru yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Dengan naik _subway_ line tiga, akhirnya dua gadis manis itu tiba di stasiun _Gyeoungbokgung_. Tepat di depan Istana _Gyeoungbokgung_, istana kerajaan Korea dan merupakan symbol dan keagungan rakyat Korea.

"Untuk berkeliling dalam Istana, kita akan butuh waktu lebih dari dua jam. Jadi aku akan lebih dulu mengajakmu ke Folk Museum Nasional karena letaknya masih berada di lingkungan istana," urai Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang menjelaskan beberapa bagian istana yang mereka lalui. Mereka melewati gerbang yang berbentuk seperti benteng dan langsung menemukan halaman luas yang dipenuhi pohon dan bunga warna warni, juga beberapa patung yang terbuat dari batu peninggalan nenek moyang.

"Sekarang kita tiba di Folk Museum Nasional!" seru Ryeowook sambil melebarkan tangannya meminta Sungmin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Wow, mengagumkan sekali…" Sungmin terpana dengan keadaan museum yang sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti museum yang biasa dilihat di tanah kelahirannya. Pencahayaan yang bagus dan dekorasi yang modern membuat tempat ini jauh dari kesan sebuah museum.

"Bagaimana, kau puas?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk senang. "_Gomawo_, ini menyenangkan!" ujarnya gembira.

"Lain waktu aku akan membawamu ke tempat lain yang lebih indah dan keren." Ryeowook tersenyum senang melihat sahabat barunya tertawa.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam menunggu tapi bus yang menuju arah rumahnya belum juga tiba. Musim panas kali ini lumayan membuat kulitnya terasa melepuh karena suhu udara bisa mencapai 35 derajat celcius.

Ia merapatkan _sweater_ tebalnya saat melihat seorang pria dengan perawakan aneh duduk di sebelahnya. Hatinya mulai berdegup tak beraturan saat pria itu menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana ini? Tak ada orang lain di halte ini selain dirinya dan pria itu. Jika ia mendadak bangun dan berlari apakah pria itu akan mengejar dan menangkapnya? Apakah dia orang jahat yang akan mencelakai dirinya?

"Nona, apa kau tahu arah menuju pasar _Dongdaemun_?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap Sungmin dengan lekat.

Sungmin bangkit dan mundur dua langkah ke belakang, tapi pria itu juga ikut berdiri dan menghampirinya. Gadis berambut hitam legam ini terus mundur dengan wajah pucat. _Mau apa dia? Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku?_

"Nona, apa kau tidak tahu?" Pria itu mengulang pertanyaannya sambil terus mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin menubruk bagian pojok halte dan terpaku bak patung. Tubuhnya gemetar, giginya bergemerutuk menahan takut. _Jangan… Jangan dekati aku!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Nona, ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya mulai lemas. Bayangan di hadapannya tiba-tiba mulai samar.

"Sungmin, ada apa denganmu? Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" suara seseorang membuat mata Sungmin kembali terbuka.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya arah padanya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu ketakutan…" terang pria itu membela dirinya mendengar tuduhan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Pergi sana!" teriak Kyuhyun mengusir pria yang kini menjauh dengan bersungut tak jelas.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin yang masih lemas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Kyuhyun menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin yang sendirian di halte.

Sungmin menelan ludah lalu mengambil nafas panjang untuk membangkitkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Aku mau pulang dan sedang menunggu bus," ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap peluh yang sejak tadi membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh di halte.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih diam terpaku menatap jalan. Wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi, tapi sisa-sisa ketakutan masih tergambar jelas. Tangannya yang masih gemetar mencengkeram erat jaket tebal yang dipakainya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis aneh ini. Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan seolah habis melihat hantu. Apa pria tadi benar-benar ingin mengganggunya bukan hanya sekedar bertanya arah. Melihat wajah gadis itu pucat pasi saat tersudut di ujung halte tadi membuatnya menghentikan mobil karena mengira ia sedang diganggu orang asing.

"Minumlah dulu agar kau lebih tenang." Kyuhyun memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Sungmin.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin mengambil lalu membuka dan meminumnya. Ia berharap air bisa meredakan detak jantungnya yang masih bergerak cepat.

"Sebenarnya tadi ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang.

"Turunkan aku di halte depan saja…" ucap Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanyanya ragu melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Gadis itu menggeleng tanpa melihat wajahnya. Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobil dan membiarkan Sungmin turun mengejar bus yang baru saja berhenti.

"Dia bahkan tidak berterima kasih kepadaku," gerutu Kyuhyun setelah melihat bus yang ditumpangi Sungmin beranjak menjauh.

* * *

XXXX

"Sedang lihat apa? Ada gadis seksi lagi yang sedang kau incar?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum sambil memandang mahasiswi yang melintas di pelataran kampus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memacarinya?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"_Nugu_?" Donghae yang sedang asyik membaca langsung tertarik mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya pada Sungmin yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk menuju kelasnya.

"Lee Sungmin?" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk kompak.

"_Wae_? Apa ada yang aneh?" Kyuhyun heran dengan reaksi kedua temannya.

"Yang benar saja!" ujar Eunhyuk tak percaya dengan selera Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Kau sedang bercanda, kan?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Kyuhyun berencana mendekati gadis yang sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Selama ini ia selalu memilih gadis yang memiliki tubuh seksi, cantik, dan trendi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengincar Sungmin, gadis pendiam dan kaku seperti patung hidup itu. Jangankan tubuh seksi, senyum manispun tak dimilikinya karena hingga detik ini ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Aku beri kau waktu selama satu bulan untuk mendekati patung hidup itu, jika tidak berhasil kau harus meminjamkan mobilmu pada kami selama sebulan." Eunhyuk langsung membuat taruhan karena yakin kali ini Kyuhyun akan kalah. Dilihat dari sikap dan pembawaan Sungmin yang aneh, ia yakin gadis itu sangat susah didekati. Sempat ia berfikir jika Sungmin penyuka sesama jenis.

"Betul!" Donghae langsung menyetujui ide asal Eunhyuk.

"Oke! Siapa takut!" ledek Kyuhyun menanggapi tantangan kedua temannya.

"_Deal_?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae menumpuk tangan mereka.

"_Deal_!" balas Kyuhyun lalu menumpuk tangannya juga.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa terbahak melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung terlihat resah. Mereka sangat tahu dengan mobil _sport_ itulah Kyuhyun berhasil menggaet banyak gadis dalam waktu singkat. Bisa dibayangkan jika ia tidak bersama barang kesayangannya itu selama sebulan.

"Kali ini dia pasti akan kena batunya," bisik Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kikikan geli oleh si empunya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin dari balik pilar besar kampusnya. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas buku sketsanya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin dan kaku. Ia seolah tak peduli dengan suara gaduh yang ada di sekelilingnya. Berkali-kali ia merobek lalu mencoret ulang kembali.

Kyuhyun meringis, kenapa tadi dia punya ide untuk mendekati Sungmin? Apa karena penasaran dengan sikap aneh yang mulai sering dilihatnya? Atau ia bosan mendekati gadis cantik yang selalu punya banyak tuntutan jika menjadi pacarnya. Bagaimana jika ia kalah? Mobil _sport_ kesayangannya akan berpindah tangan pada kedua temannya. _Aigoo!_ Tidak boleh! Bukan Kyuhyun jika tidak berhasil mendekati gadis manapun tak terkecuali patung hidup seperti Sungmin.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin sedang menikmati _patbingsoo_, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu nyaman berada di kantin kampus yang luas dan ramai ini tapi Ryeowook memaksa untuk mencoba _patbingsoo_ yang dijual.

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan tiap hari memakai pakaian setebal itu?" Ryeowook bertanya tentang gaya berpakaian Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Kau sepertinya tidak suka tempat ramai seperti ini ya?" tanyanya lagi melihat Sungmin yang terlihat tak nyaman.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan suasana kampus ini," ucap Sungmin mencoba berdalih.

Baru saja Sungmin akan menyeruput kembali minumannya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil mangkuk esnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya. Pemuda tinggi itu mulai asyik mengaduk-aduk lalu memakan buah yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanyanya santai hingga semua minuman milik Sungmin habis tak bersisa.

"Hei, apa kau tidak diajar sopan santun?" tegur Ryeowook melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Sepertinya kau salah, tanya pada gadis ini siapa yang belum belajar sopan santun, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuk dewa penolongnya…" sindir Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati kenapa ia sampai lupa mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan Kyuhyun tempo hari saat di halte bus.

"Kau harus membayarnya lebih dari sekedar ucapan terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan kebingungan pada wajah Sungmin.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Dia pernah menolongku tapi aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Oh, baguslah hanya sekedar menolong. Seniorku memberitahu agar tak dekat-dekat dengan _playboy_ kampus itu."

"_Playboy_?"

"Iya, dia terkenal _playboy_ di kampus ini."

Sungmin menatap bayangan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh. Tidak heran jika pria seperti dia seorang _playboy_. Wajah tampan dan gayanya yang cuek tapi keren itu memang menarik perhatian.

_Kenapa aku harus punya urusan dengannya bahkan hingga dua kali. Tadi dia bilang tidak cukup dengan ucapan terima kasih. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku? Bagaimana jika dia punya rencana jahat untukku? Atau mempermalukaku didepanumum?_ Beribu bayangan buruk melintas di benak Sungmin.

Sementara dari kejauhan tampak Jessica sedang menatap tajam pada Sungmin. Ia melihat dengan jelas adegan yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi. Wajah marah dan cemburu terlihat jelas di sana.

"Lee Sungmin, heh? Takkan kubiarkan."

TBC

Patbingsoo : campuran es yang diserut dengan kacang merah atau kacang azuki ditambah dengan bit mocha dan campuran buah. Minuman ini sangat terkenal saat musim pans tiba untuk menyegarkan hari dan melepas dahaga.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 2 has been release!

Saya pikir fic ini bakal dikacangin. Tapi, ternyata sambutan dari semuanya hangat sekali! Terima kasih banyak buat reader semua yang sudah memberikan review.

Ah, mianhae. Kali ini saya tidak membalas review para reader sekalian. Dikarenakan saya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes masuk SMA, jadi buru-buru nulisnya! m(_ _)m

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Haahahaha… See yaaa..

Kalimat terakhir!

Readers… Please...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


	3. Chapter 3: Jaelousy

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Jealousy

.

.

.

Leeteuk sedang membereskan beberapa lukisan hasil karya mahasiswanya saat Kyuhyun datang. Sejak Kyuhyun akrab dan bisa membaur dengan baik, ia tidak pernah melarangnya hadir di setiap _workshop_ yang diadakan kelasnya. Melihat semangat dan minat Kyuhyun yang begitu tinggi akan melukis membuatnya teringat akan dirinya sendiri.

Dahulu orang tuanya juga menentang keras keinginannya kuliah di Fakultas Seni karena menurut mereka tidak jelas penghasilan yang akan di dapat. Ia nekat keluar dari rumah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuktikan pada kedua orangtuanya jika menjadi pelukis pun bisa dijadikan sandaran hidup. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk meraih cita-cita yang kini sudah di genggamnya.

Kini semangat itu dilihatnya kembali dalam diri Kyuhyun. Meski seringkali ia melihat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu resah karena tuntutan ayahnya yang begitu keras memintanya tetap kuliah managemen agar bisa melanjutkan perusahaan yang di pimpinnya.

Karena itulah ia membiarkan Kyuhyun datang dan pergi sesuka hati jika ingin melukis. Biasanya jika sedang resah atau ada masalah, Kyuhyun bisa sehari penuh hanya berteman dengan kanvas dan cat minyak. Ia tak memperdulikan siapapun yang ada di sekelilingnya hingga berhasil menumpahkan apa yang dirasakannya melalui gambar wanita yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Kyuhyun suka sekali melukis wanita dalam bentuk apapun.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak datang," tegur Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun mulai menggambar di atas kertas sketsa.

"Banyak tugas yang membuat kepalaku akan meledak rasanya…" keluh Kyuhyun sambil terus menggambar.

"Tumben kau begitu peduli dengan kuliahmu," sindir Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali ingat pertengkaran terakhir dengan ayahnya. Untuk mewujudkan impian ibu, kini ia harus sedikit serius dengan kuliahnya. Setidaknya hingga detik ini ayah tidak benar-benar marah padanya karena beliau tidak mengusiknya saat keluar dari rumah. Tidak meminta mobil yang biasa digunakan juga masih tetap mengirim uang saku untuknya.

"Memang harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk menjemput sebuah impian dan kau sedang belajar untuk itu," ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Selamat siang, _seonsaengnim!_ Bisakah aku melukis di sini untuk dua jam ke depan?" sapa sebuah suara memotong obrolan mereka.

"Sungmin…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah kelasmu, gunakan sesuka hatimu…" ujar Leeteuk sambil mempersilahkan Sungmin memilih kursi mana yang disukainya.

Sungmin memilih kursi yang berada di deretan belakang dekat dengan taman. Ia mengeluarkan peralatan melukis dari dalam tasnya. Pensil lukis, kuas, cat minyak, palet dan kanvas. Ia memasang kanvas pada _easel_ agar membuatnya lebih mudah membuat sketsa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh padanya padahal jelas-jelas ia melihat keberadaannya. Terbuat dari apa hatinya hingga bisa sedingin itu pada orang lain.

"Aku ada kelas teori, kau tidak apa-apa di sini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Seleranya menggambar tiba-tiba hilang karena kehadiran Sungmin.

Lima, sepuluh, dua puluh menit berlalu. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli kehadirannya. Kyuhyun membuang nafas kesal karena ini pertama kali ada gadis yang mengenalinya tapi bersikap dingin. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun duduk sambil tersenyum manis di samping sandaran kanvasnya. Ia memang melihat kehadiran pria itu tapi tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mendatanginya. Apakah sekarang saat pembalasan untuk dirinya? Mengingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Apakah kertas dan kanvas itu pacarmu?" ledek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa pula ia harus menjawab.

"Apa sejak lahir kau tidak pernah diajari cara tersenyum?"

Sungmin berusaha terus fokus dengan apa yang di kerjakannya.

"Apa aku terlalu menakutkan bahkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih saja kau harus berpikir sejuta kali?" kesabaran Kyuhyun mulai habis.

"_Gamsahamnida, Mianhamnida…_" ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku," ucap Kyuhyun melihat sikap formal Sungmin. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak punya selera humor yang baik. Apa ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dikatakannya hanya gurauan belaka?

Sungmin membereskan peralatan melukisnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat, aliran darahnya seolah mengalir deras. Ia menangis dalam hati. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa tiap kali berbicara lama dengan pria perasaan seperti itu selalu hadir. Kenapa tubuhnya selalu gemetar dan dihantui rasa takut yang dalam. Apa ia sudah berubah menjadi manusia dengan penyakit aneh?

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun kaget melihat tangan Sungmin gemetar saat memasukkan peralatan melukis ke dalam tasnya.

Sungmin semakin cepat membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat banyak perubahan dalam dirinya jika perasaan itu sedang datang mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin untuk di genggamnya. Refleks tangan itu disentakkan oleh Sungmin dengan keras. Sungmin terburu-buru pergi tapi Kyuhyun menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" ulang Kyuhyun kali ini dengan nada khawatir karena dilihatnya wajah Sungmin mulai pucat dan berkeringat.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat tas seolah meminta kekuatan. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil tangan kirinya tapi kembali ia sentakkan. Ia sungguh ketakutan, bayangan itu kembali berkelebat di hadapannya. _Tidak! Jangan! Jangan!_ Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang kini saling berpacu.

"_Mian! Mianhaeyo!_" Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan gadis di depannya. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke atas memberi bukti jika ia tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Sungmin berusaha kembali mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Sungmin menggeleng lalu bergegas pergi menerobos tubuh menjulang Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau menjadi gila di hadapan orang lain.

"Sungmin, tunggu! Biar aku—"

"_Oppa_, aku tahu kau pasti di sini." Kehadiran Jessica menahan langkah Kyuhyun untuk mengejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas menahan perasaan kesalnya melihat kehadiran Jessica.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku di sini?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menulis ulang catatan yang ketingggalan," ujar Jessica seraya memberikan makalah yang sudah tersusun rapi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran karena tidak meminta Jessica mengerjakannya.

"Donghae yang memberikannya padaku." Jessica memberikan keterangan atas keheranan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

_Dasar Donghae!_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Aku memintanya mem_foto copy_, bukan ditulis ulang apalagi menyuruh Jessica melakukannya._

"Ya sudah kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Sebagai upahnya, _oppa_ harus menemaniku makan siang…" rajuk Jessica.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dilihatnya tubuh Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengan Jessica, gadis ini kian hari semakin agresif dan tak terkontrol. Ia tidak ingin menoreh luka lebih dalam jika terus memberinya harapan dengan tetap bersikap manis. Dulu ia mendekatinya karena fisik dan kecantikan semata. Ia tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta sedikitpun pada gadis yang hobi memakai rok mini ke kampus ini.

Kyuhyun membawa Jessica menuju kedai yang menjual berbagai makanan khas yang hanya terdapat saat musim panas. Ada _Samgyetang, Naengmyun_, dan _Kongguksu._

Jessica melahap _Naengmyun_-nya dengan gembira. Tidak sia-sia ia terjaga semalaman untuk mengerjakan tugas Kyuhyun. Melihat orang yang dicintainya bisa menemani makan merupakan hadiah terindah untuk hari ini. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Setidaknya ia berhasil memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan patung hidup yang kini menjadi saingan utamanya.

Ini kali kedua Jessica melihat Kyuhyun berbicara serius dengan gadis lain setelah mereka pisah. Awalnya Jessica tidak peduli pada Sungmin karena dalam segi apapun gadis itu kalah telak darinya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan tertarik karena tidak ada yang dibanggakan dalam diri Sungmin.

Tapi hari ini persepsinya tentang perasaan Kyuhyun sepertinya salah. Ia bisa melihat pancaran mata yang beda saat tadi Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Ia yakin Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lain pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Jessica melihat Kyuhyun hanya memesan es _cappuccino._

"Tidak ada selera," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Pikiran Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada Sungmin. _Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa ia tampak begitu ketakutan seperti baru bertemu penjahat atau monster yang menakutkan. Apa wajah dan sikapku begitu seram hingga membuatnya ketakutan. Bagaimana ia pulang dalam keadaan tertekan seperti tadi. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan terjatuh atau pingsan di tengah jalan._

"_Oppa_, sedang memikirkan apa?" tegur Jessica melihat Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk minumannya sambil melamun.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dan membayar makan siang mereka lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan Jessica yang berlari mengejarnya.

XXXX

Sungmin membereskan beberapa buku tentang pendidikan seni melukis yang baru saja dipinjamnya. Tugas yang diberikan dosen membuatnya harus mencari banyak bahan referensi. Ryeowook kali ini tidak bisa menemani karena harus pulang lebih cepat untuk membantu adiknya belajar karena sedang ujian.

_Bukk!_ Tabrakan keras di bahu membuatnya tersentak dan buku yang sedang dipegang jatuh berantakan.

"Kalau berdiri jangan di tengah jalan!" ucapan ketus Jessica terdengar sinis.

Sungmin tidak ingin menimpali dan memilih mengumpulkan kembali buku yang terjatuh. Jessica menginjak salah satu buku yang akan diambilnya.

"Kau kenal siapa aku bukan?" tanya Jessica dingin.

Sungmin bangkit lalu mengangguk.

"Sangat tidak sebanding denganku untuk bersaing mendapatkan perhatian _oppa_," lanjut Jessica.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. _Oppa? Siapa yang dimaksudnya?_

"Jangan berani mencari perhatian lagi di depan Kyuhyun jika tidak ingin kupermalukan di depan kampus setiap hari."

Sungmin menelan ludah. Jadi Jessica salah satu dari sekian banyak pacar Kyuhyun. _Untuk apa dia cemburu padaku? Dilihat dari sisi manapun Kyuhyun pasti akan lebih tertarik padanya._

Jessica menendang buku yang sedang diinjaknya pada Sungmin. Ia yakin ancamannya akan membuat gadis pendiam ini ketakutan. Ia tidak akan tingal diam melihat Kyuhyun dekat atau mencari perhatian pada gadis lain. Ia tidak akan menyerah membuat Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

Jessica mendekati Sungmin dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku!" bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkannya yang diam terpaku.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" suara Kyuhyun menahan langkah Jessica.

"Kami sedang mencari buku," jawab Jessica cepat sambil tersenyum sebelum Sungmin mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan membuat Kyuhyun bertanya lebih banyak.

"Ikut aku!" Kyuhyun tanpa permisi menarik Sungmin dengan cepat lalu membawanya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"_Oppa!_" Jessica berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menarik tangan Sungmin didepan matanya. Ada apa diantara mereka berdua? Apa ia melewatkan kejadian penting yang membuat hubungan mereka jadi lebih dekat? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu?

Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Sungmin ke taman belakang kampus. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat. Ia menarik nafasnya sebelum berusaha berbicara tenang dengan patung hidup di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun karena ia melihat dari awal apa yang dilakukan Jessica. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk memijat pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah karena cengkraman kuat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengalah begitu saja dengan perlakuan Jessica.

"Jika lain hari Jessica berlaku seperti tadi, cepat katakan padaku. Gadis itu kadang tidak tahu bersikap santun pada orang lain…" terang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin punya urusan lain dengannya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Jessica merupakan peringatan jika ia tidak seharusnya dekat dalam hal apapun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin… kemarin itu kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan perilaku aneh Sungmin saat berada dalam kelas seni.

Sunmin pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin pria ini tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Ia tidak mau orang lain mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan perilaku anehnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Sungmin cepat lalu kembali berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun yang termangu.

XXXX

"Kau pikir aku main-main dengan ancamanku tadi? Aku sudah bilang akan membuatmu malu di depan banyak orang!" Jessica menyeret tangan Sungmin dengan keras lalu membawanya ke belakang kelas. Di sana dua teman Jessica sudah menunggu dengan wajah marah. Salah satunya langsung menarik tangan Sungmin lalu mengambil tas dan gulungan kanvas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau pikir bisa seenaknya merebut Kyuhyun _oppa_ dari Jessica? Harusnya kau tahu diri!" Gadis berwajah _innocent_ langsung mendorong tubuhnya hingga terhuyung ke belakang.

"Sudah! Kita lihat apa yang dia sembunyikan dari balik jaket tebal jelek yang selalu dipakainya. Apa dia punya tubuh sebagus aku?" Jessica memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk melucuti pakaian Sungmin satu demi satu.

Sungmin berusaha berontak sebisanya tapi ia kalah dengan kekuatan tiga orang di hadapannya. Jaket tebalnya dibuka dengan paksa hingga robek bagian lengannya. Setelah jaket, Jessica mendekat untuk membuka kemeja yang dipakainya. Sungmin mencoba menahan dengan mencengkram erat-erat bagian depan tapi tangannya kembali ditahan oleh kedua orang yang lain. Sambil tertawa kencang, Jessica mulai membuka satu persatu kancing hingga kaus dalam Sungmin terlihat.

"Jangan… tolong! Jangan lakukan ini padaku…" hiba Sungmin melihat Jessica tidak berhenti melucuti kemejanya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras tapi mereka tak peduli.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan main-main denganku!" geram Jessica sambil membuang kemeja Sungmin jauh. Sungmin berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan tas tapi kembali tangannya disentakkan oleh Jessica.

"Tubuh kurus seperti ini kenapa bisa membuat Kyuhyun tertarik?" ledek Jessica merendahkan. Sebenarnya ia iri dengan tubuh Sungmin yang lebih bagus daripadanya.

Sungmin berjongkok untuk menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Hawa dingin mulai menerpa dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Jessica dan kedua temannya berdiri dengan pongahnya. Mereka seolah bangga bisa membuat malu Sungmin sedemikian rupa.

"Kau tahu jalan pulang bukan?" sindir Jessica sambil tertawa.

"Apa-apaan ini?" suara Kyuhyun yang menggelegar membuyarkan tawa Jessica dan kedua temannya. Kyuhyun buru-buru melepas jaket yang sedang dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin yang setengah telanjang. Ia berbalik lalu menghampiri Jessica yang pucat pasi karena tertangkap basah.

_Plakk!_ Tamparan keras melayang pada pipi ber_blush on_ Jessica. Wajah Kyuhyun yang marah tampak bagai monster yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa aku maafkan! Sekali lagi berani menyentuh Sungmin, akan kubuat kau lebih malu daripada ini," ancam Kyuhyun pada Jessica yang menangis karena tamparan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin yang masih lemas lalu memakaikan jaketnya dan membawa sang gadis itu pergi. Kyuhyun memberikan air untuk membuat Sungmin tenang. Wajah gadis itu tampak pucat dan ketakutan. Air mata masih menetes dari mata _foxy_-nya.

"_Uljima_… kau sudah aman sekarang." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya yang masih terus menetes.

"_Mianhae_, aku telah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku dengan Jessica…" sesal Kyuhyun karena yakin perlakuan Jessica pada Sungmin ada hubungan dengannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia membenci dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa melawan orang yang suka mengganggunya. Seharusnya tadi ia bisa mengerahkan seluruh tenaga atau berteriak sekuat mungkin hingga orang lain mendengar dan menolongnya. Sesuatu seolah mencekik erat lehernya dengan keras hingga ia hanya bisa memberontak sebisanya sambil menangis menghiba. Kenapa ia selemah itu hingga tidak pernah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar kau kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu, biar aku turun di halte depan," sergah Sungmin cepat.

"Mana boleh begitu! Aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu." Kyuhyun lalu membelokkan mobil ke sebuah butik.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Kau mau pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin dengan keadaan dirinya yang hanya memakai jaket Kyuhyun.

"Kamu terlihat cantik tanpa memakai jaket tebal kebesaran itu…" puji Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang telah berganti pakaian.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa kau baru saja tersenyum!" ujar Kyuhyun kaget. Ia baru saja melihat senyuman seorang Lee Sungmin yang ternyata sangat manis itu.

Sungmin hanya menunduk malu.

"Kau jadi tambah cantik jika tersenyum."

"Terima kasih sudah menolong dan mengantarku pulang," ucap Sungmin tulus saat mereka tiba di depan jalan rumah Sungmin. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi lega melihat sikap sopan Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia tidak merasakan ketakutan atau aneh berdekatan lama dengan seorang pria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Sungmin membuka diri sedikit dan membiarkannya dekat meski harus dilalui dengan kejadian tidak enak dulu. Setidaknya ia mulai yakin jika Sungmin sebenarnya bisa didekati hanya saja perlu waktu dan kesabaran karena sifatnya beda dngan gadis yang biasa dikenalnya.

"Maukah kau berteman denganku?" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuh dan menjulurkan tangan bak seorang pangeran yang sedang menghiba.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dengan sedikit ragu ia menyentuh ujung tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat pria itu tertawa lebar.

TBC

Samgyetang : sup ayam gingseng, dibuat dari ayam muda yang diisi beras ketan dan direbus dalam kaldu gingseng, jujube kering, bawang putih dan jahe.

Naengmyun : soba yang bentuknya panjang dan tipis, disajikan dingin dalam mangkuk _stainless_ besar dengan kaldu dingin dan berisi irisan timun, pir Korea, dan telur rebus.

Kongguksu : mie kuah kacang kedelai dingin, kuahnya dibuat dari kedelai putih dengan rasa manis.

.

.

.

A/N:

Annyeong~

Akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate Fic ini juga. 2 hari ini Komputer dipakai Appa, jadinya saya tidak bisa melanjutkan mengetik fic ini. #curcol.

Oke, saatnya membalas review. yang review pakai akun, saya sudah membalas lewat message, jadi harap dicek ya.

**Cho Miku** : kenapa ya Sungmin takut sama Kyu? Lihat saja jawabannya dichapter-chapter depan ya! #ditoyor. Gomawo sudah review~~

**imsmL **: Siwon dan Jungmo ya? Akan dipertimbangkan. Gomawo sudah review~~

**ShippoChan** : namanya juga evil pasti kalau ngebantuin orang pasti ada maunya kan. #plak Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah review~

**Lee soo hyun** : ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah review~

**Min190196** : ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah review~

**Me Is **: ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah review~

**S.J. 1315** : ini sudah dilanjut. Soal trauma sungmin nanti akan dijelaskan kok. Tunggu saja ya! Gomawo sudah review~

**MinnieGalz** : moga aja Kyuhyun kena batunya ya. Hehe. Gomawo sudah review~

**chikyumin **: ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah review~

**chagyumin** : soal trauma Sungmin nanti akan dijelaskan kok. Tunggu saja ya! Gomawo sudah review~

.

.

.

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Haahahaha… See yaaa..

Kalimat terakhir!

Readers… Please...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Misunderstanding

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mencoret-coret kertas sketsanya. Ia masih teringat bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu marah pada Jessica dan panik melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Begitu juga saat Kyuhyun membelikan pakaian ganti untuknya. Kenapa kemarin ia tidak merasakan gelisah dan ketakutan saat berdekatan dengannya? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Tidak mungkin ia menyukai pria tampan yang memiliki banyak pacar itu.

"Kau sepertinya sedang bahagia, Minnie. Ada apa nih?" ledek Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sungmin yang mencoret sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan kejadian memalukan kemarin pada Ryeowook. Semoga Jessica juga tidak membocorkan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada orang lain. Peringatan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras harusnya sudah membuatnya kapok dan takut untuk mengulanginya lagi.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke Leeum, Samsung Museum of Art."

"Bagus tidak?"

"Tentu saja bagus. Kita akan menemukan seni tradisional, modern dan kontemporer di sana…" jelas Ryeowook.

"_Mian!_ Sayangnya hari ini acara kalian harus dibatalkan karena Sungmin sudah ada janji denganku," potong Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi heran karena tidak merasa membuat janji apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ayo, kau harus menepati janjimu!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih terpana dan membawanya pergi.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sibuk menyetir. Bagaimana ia bisa sesuka hati menarik tangan dan membawanya pergi tanpa ijin. Ia bahkan berbohong dengan mengatakan punya janji dengannya.

"Jika tidak seperti tadi, kau pasti tidak akan mau kuajak pergi," ucap Kyuhyun santai seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini." Sungmin mengatakan keberatannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak punya cara lain untuk bisa dekat atau mengobrol denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin terdiam. Sedikit demi sedikit ia sebenarnya mulai mempercayai Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia belum siap untuk terlalu dekat apalagi jalan berdua seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap karena ini pertama kali di sepanjang usianya berdekatan dengan pria lain selain dengan ayah kandungnya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang, itu bukan suatu kejahatan bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menunggu reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke _Myeongdong_, tempat wisata dan belanja popular di Seoul. Ryeowook pernah ingin mengajaknya ke tempat ini tapi Sungmin menolak karena tidak suka keramaian. Ia juga tidak terlalu suka berkeliling ke tempat belanja meski hanya untuk sekedar melihat.

Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran mewah. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae_? Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin terlihat ragu.

"Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai seperti yang lain. Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka keramaian," lanjutnya kembali menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk dan benar saja, restoran itu tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Ia menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk. Sungmin menatap sekeliling restoran yang ditata minimalis tapi bergaya Eropa itu. Suasananya sangat romantis dengan banyaknya mawar merah di sudut sebagai penghias ruangan.

"Meski bergaya Eropa tapi tempat ini hanya menjual masakan Korea," terang Kyuhyun sambil membuka buku menu.

"Kau harus mencoba _spicy stir fried squid _buatan sini, rasanya akan membuat wajahmu yang jarang tersenyum itu meringis…" goda Kyuhyun lalu memesan dua porsi pada pelayan.

"Memangnya itu apa?" Sungmin bertanya pura-pura tak tahu meski sebenarnya ia tahu itu apa, karena jenis makanan itu sering dibuat ibunya jika musim panas tiba.

"Itu adalah potongan cumi yang digoreng dengan saus pedas yang terbuat dari _gochujang_, pasta pedas lada merah dan minyak wijen. Ditambah sayuran seperti wortel, daun bawang, dan bawang hijau," terang Kyuhyun.

"Meski sebenarnya aku tak suka sayuran sih…" tambahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk pura-pura mengerti. Ia tahu Kyuhyun ingin mengerjainya dengan memberikan makanan pedas yang katanya bisa membuat meringis itu.

"Kau tidak kepedasan?" tanya Kyuhyun usai mereka makan.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya seperti orang bodoh.

"_Aigoo!_ Aku kira kau belum pernah makan ini," serunya malu.

"_Umma_ sering membuatnya jika musim panas tiba. Ini makanan favorit keluarga kami," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun cemberut merasa usahanya menggoda Sungmin gagal. Ia mengajak Sungmin mengunjungi _Suwon Waseong_ yaitu benteng yang terdapat di tengah Kota Seoul. Mereka mengelilingi benteng yang merupakan peninggalan leluhur dan sangat dijaga keasriannya. Dari atas benteng penjaga, mereka bisa menikmati indahnya Kota Seoul dengan segala rupanya.

"Indahnya!" seru Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat rona bahagia di wajah Sungmin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menyukai senyum manis gadis itu. Meski kadang sebersit takut dan gelisah terpancar dari kedua matanya, tapi ia senang melihat Sungmin berbeda dari pertama dikenalnya.

* * *

XXXX

"_Malhalge isseo._" (ada yang ingin kubicarakan) Jessica mendatangi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang makan siang di kantin.

Donghae menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Jessica duduk tapi gadis itu menolak. Wajahnya terlihat tegang seolah menahan amarah.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tahu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memilih menghindar dan pergi. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan kisah cinta segitiga, segiempat atau segilima milik Kyuhyun. Ini bukan pertama kali ada gadis yang mencarinya untuk bertanya perihal sifat Kyuhyun yang hobi mempermainkan perasaan orang lain.

"_Gajima!_ (Jangan pergi!) Aku belum selesai bicara," tegur Jessica menahan langkah Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa patung hidup itu merebut Kyuhyun _oppa_ dariku?" Jessica bertanya dengan nada penuh emosi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Jessica yang cemburu buta itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian mnyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Jessica menurunkan suaranya karena melihat mereka tertawa.

"Sudahlah! Kau tenang saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh itu, dia sedang berjuang supaya mobilnya tidak berpindah tangan pada kami," terang Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin melihat Jessica mengamuk tidak jelas.

Jessica mengaggukkan kepalanya mengerti pada apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Ternyata gadis itu sedang jadi bahan taruhan rupanya. Ia sedikit menyesal telah membuang waktunya untuk mencelakai Sungmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun marah besar dan menamparnya.

* * *

XXXX

"Sepertinya kau bangga sekali bisa ditolong Kyuhyun," tegur Jessica pada Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sungmin malas menanggapi perilaku Jessica. Jika kali ini Jessica berbuat jahat lagi, ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Cukup kejadian kemarin Jessica dan teman-temannya mempermalukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saat itu Kyuhyun tidak datang menolongnya.

"Kau sungguh mudah diperdaya oleh Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menoleh mendengar ucapan Jessica.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun, playboy terkenal di kampus ini dan berdasarkan rekornya ia tidak pernah mengencani gadis aneh sepertimu."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Jessica tertawa sinis.

"Apa yang dilakukannya kemarin merupakan salah satu drama terbaiknya untuk memenangkan hatimu."

Sungmin semakin tak megerti.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia datang menolong lalu dengan mudahnya menampar wajahku? Ia bukan tipe pria yang kasar terhadap wanita." Jessica memutar balik cerita untuk membohongi Sungmin.

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar cerita Jessica. Jadi sikap baik dan perhatian Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura?

"Mana mungkin ia rela menyerahkan mobil kesayangannya pada orang lain meski itu sahabatnya demi gadis aneh sepertimu." Jessica terus berusaha menghasut Sungmin.

Ternyata ia jadi barang taruhan untuk sebuah mobil. Kyuhyun bahkan tega memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang perempuan murahan. Masih terbayang bagaimana kejamnya Jessica melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya hingga ia setengah telanjang.

Ada yang begitu menohok perasaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya jika semua ini adalah sandiwara belaka. Ia bahkan sempat menganggap jika Kyuhyun tidaklah seperti yang di duga orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya ia berusaha mempercayai kebaikan seorang pria tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Jadi, simpan mimpi itu ke dalam lautan paling dalam. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebut Kyuhyun _oppa_ dariku." Jessica menepuk bahu Sungmin yang masih termangu.

Jessica terenyum tipis melihat perubahan di wajah Sungmin. Umpannya untuk membuat gadis itu menjauh dari Kyuhyun ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Ia yakin Sungmin tidak akan mau lagi didekati oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin meraba dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun membuncah bagai hawa panas yang siap meledak. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyadari jika sepertinya memang tidak ada pria baik selain ayah kandungnya. Ia menyesal telah membuka pintu hati dan menerima uluran persahabatan Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia percaya jika apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah tulus ingin menolongnya? Apa jangan-jangan pria di halte yang ingin menggganggunya juga bagian dari sandiwaranya? Karena pada hari itu Kyuhyun juga menolongnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tuan Lee menegur Sungmin yang sedang termenung di meja makan.

Sungmin bangkit lalu mengambil tasnya. Tuan Lee meraih tangan Sungmin untuk menahannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini pada _appa_!" tegur Tuan Lee tak sabar dengan sikap dingin Sungmin.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Pikirkan saja urusanmu sendiri dan jangan sekalipun menyakiti hati _umma_!" ucap Sungmin geram sambil menyentakkan tangan ayah tirinya lalu berlari keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte pikiran Sungmin semakin galau. Jika bukan karena ibu, ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama tinggal bersama orang yang dibencinya itu. Orang yang telah menyebabkan pribadinya berubah seperti makhluk asing dari negeri antah berantah. Orang yang membuatnya trauma berkepanjangan terhadap orang lain terutama pria.

Meski tinggal satu rumah, Sungmin selalu mencoba berbagai cara untuk tidak bertemu langsung dengan ayah tirinya. Ia tidak ingin ibu melihat marah dan kebencian yang terpampang jelas dimatanya. Ibu tidak boleh tahu jika orang yang selama ini dicintainya pernah melakukan kesalahan besar yang harusnya tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Melihat pancaran cinta dan sayang dalam sikap ibunya membuat Sungmin memendam semua kebencian itu sendiri. Biarlah apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya menjadi rahasia kelam yang akan coba dikuburnya meski hingga detik ini rasanya sulit.

"Selamat pagi Minimin…" sapa ramah Kyuhyun yang lengkap dengan mobilnya menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya. Kemarahannya langsung mencuat seketika melihat sikap tidak berdosa Kyuhyun. Apa ia pikir dengan wajah tampan dan senyum menawan itu ia akan terpedaya seperti gadis lain. Tidak! Ia bukan gadis seperti itu.

Melihat sikap acuh Sungmin yang tidak tersenyum bahkan membalas sapaannya membuat Kyuhyun memarkir mobil dan menghampiri Sungmin yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh padanya. _Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa sikapnya berubah seperti semula? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan?_ Beragam tanya berkecamuk dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia buru-buru menghadang langkah lebar Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sengaja menjemputmu?" Kyuhyun bersikap seperti biasa.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah. Ingin rasanya ia menampar pria dihadapannya ini untuk meluapkan emosi atas seluruh penghinaan yang telah dilakukannya selama ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Akhirnya Sungmin tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan emosinya.

"Aku melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan amarah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ini.

"_Naega manmanhake boyeo?_" (Apa aku terlihat murahan?) ucap Sungmin dengan mata berair.

Kyuhyun makin bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Aku punya salah apa?" ulang Kyuhyun tetap berusaha sabar. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin untuk digenggam karena melihat gadis itu mulai terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan. Sungmin menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Nafasnya mulai memburu, dadanya naik turun menahan segenap amarah. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar di tengah jalan seperti ini.

"Aku sadar sangat tidak sebanding dengan semua gadis yang pernah menjadi pacarmu, tapi aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti perempuan murahan demi sebuah taruhan!" isak Sungmin sambil menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun terpana mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau ganggu hidupku yang sudah tenang menjalani hari? Apa kau merasa seperti seorang pahlawan karena sudah menolong meski semua kejadian itu adalah bagian dari sandiwara busukmu…" lanjut Sungmin.

"_Chakkaman!_ (Tunggu dulu) Apa maksudmu dengan sandiwara busuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan amarahnya. Kyuhyun akan mengejar tapi terlambat karena Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam bus.

* * *

XXXX

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya mencari kedua temannya untuk meminta penjelasan. Darimana Sungmin tahu soal taruhan itu? Ia akan menghajar keduanya jika ketahuan telah berkhianat.

"Apa yang kalian katakan pada Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun marah pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol di tangga kampus.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpandangan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Apa kalian telah berbuat curang dengan membocorkan taruhan kita pada gadis itu?" Kyuhyun menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"Mana mungkin kita berbuat curang seperti itu, tapi Jessica tahu soal taruhan ini karena kemarin ia datang marah-marah pada kami," terang Donghae.

"Aissshh! Kalian ini! Untuk apa menceritakan hal besar seperti ini padanya?" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hei, jangan salahkan kami! Siapa sudi menjadi tong sampah bagi gadis-gadis yang sudah kau putuskan cintanya olehmu? Apa kau pikir aku tidak muak mendengar Jessica merengek agar memberitahuku bagaimana caranya merebut perhatianmu lagi." Eunhyuk membela dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya sebal. Semua ini pasti ulah Jessica, gadis itu pasti tidak terima atas tamparannya tempo hari. Ia yakin Jessica telah menghasut Sungmin dengan berbagai cerita aneh dan membuat Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jessica yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya di pintu kelas.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Jessica tersenyum manis. Tepat seperti dugaannya Sungmin pasti marah dan mengambil sikap menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bicara apa adanya…" jawab Jessica santai.

"Tapi itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Akan menjadi urusanku bila menyangkut dirimu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan sikap Jessica yang seperti ini. Jika harus marah pada Jessica pun percuma karena Sungmin sudah terlanjur membencinya.

"Aku tidak rela ada gadis lain dekat dengan _oppa_…" bisik Jessica pelan membuat Kyuhyun tambah kesal dan meninggalkannya.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~

Saya kembali membawa chapter 4-nya…

Mianhae saya belum bisa membuat chapter yang panjang. m(_ _)m

Oke, waktunya membalas review. yang review pakai akun, saya sudah membalas lewat message, jadi harap dicek ya.

**Super Girl** : Iya kah? FF ini adalah FF remake dari novel Korea. Jadi mungkin saja sang penulisnya memang sedikit terinspirasi dari film itu. gomawo sudah review~

**Lee soo hyun** : Ming juga kan manusia, jadi dia bisa tersenyum dong. Hehe. Kyumin moment akan banyak muncul di chapter-chapter depan. Spertinya Ming gak bakal merubah penampilannya deh chingu. Soal trauma ming, akan dijelaskan di chpater mendatang. Gomawo sudah review~ :D

**ShippoChan** : hehe. Kasihan Jessica dong. Chapter 4-nya sudah di update. Gomawo sudah review~

**Me Is** : orang ketiga selain Jessica akan dipertimbangkan. Gomawo sudah review~

**Cho Miku** : ini sudah diupdate. Gomawo sudah review~

**emak mecca** : masa lalu Min bakal dijelasin di chapter mendatang emak. Ditunggu saja ya! Ini sudah update. Gomawo sudah review~

**min190196** : ini sudah dilanjutkan. Gomawo sudah review~

**KyuLov** : trauma sungmin nanti bakal dijelasin kok. Yosh! Keep review. gomawo sudah review~

**Hyeri** : uwaaah~ iyakah? Padahal biasa aja kan adegannya. Gomawo sudah review~

**aichan gaemgyu** : gomawo udah suka fic ini. :D ini sudah dilanjut kok. Ne, KyuMin daebak! Gomawo sudah review~

**Chikyumin** : hehe. Ini sudah diupdate. Gomawo sudah review.

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki1** : ne, kasih semangat aja deh buat Kyu! Gomawo sudah review.

**anon** : nanti akan dijelaskan kok kenapa ming takut sama cowok. Yeah, KyuMin is real! Gomawo~

**Cho Yooae** : Reaksi Sungmin yang dijadiin bahan taruhan sama Kyu ada di chapter ini. Gomawo sudah review~

**chagyumin** : ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo~

**S.J. 1315** : sepertinya rasa penasaranmu harus ditekan dulu sampai chapter ke depan. Kekeke~ gomawo sudah review~

**mila – sungmiwon** : ini sudah dilanjutkan. Gomawo sudah review~

.

.

.

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Haahahaha… See yaaa..

Kalimat terakhir!

Readers… Please...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Thanks a lot to :

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**JiYoo861015**

**evilsartvoice**

**Lee soo hyun**

**imsmL**

**Super Girl**

**KyuLov**

**puthri mala99**

**Maeyhyukkie**

**elfdinda**

**Hyeri**

**beibhy kyuminalways89**

**chagyumin**

**choi hyekyung**

**Rima KyuMin Elf**

**mykyu**

**ShippoChan**

**Cho Yooae**

**Me Is**

**Kyuminyewook**

**Secret BlackHeart**

**min190196**

**Cho Miku**

**Park Ha Rin**

**mila – sungmiwon**

**fe89**

**KamilahAyu**

**kucing liar**

**S.J. 1315**

**And Silent reader**

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Forgiveness

.

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook dan Sungmin tiba di Leeum, Samsung Museum of Art. Museum ini dijalankan oleh yayasan kebudayaan Samsung sebagai dedikasi untuk melestarikan dua jenis kesenian yang berbeda. Museum ini terdiri dari dua bagian. Museum I dirancang oleh Mario Botta warga Negara Swedia. Dalam museum I berisikan koleksi dari seni tradisional Korea.

Sedangkan dalam museum II terdapat banyak dua fitur seni modern dan kontemporer dari sejumlah seniman Korea dan asing. Museum II dirancang oleh Jean Nouver dari Perancis dan Rem Koolhaas dari Belanda yang juga merancang ruang pusat untuk anak-anak.

Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan detail tiap bagian dalam museum yang mempunyai banyak karya sangat menawan ini.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tegur Ryeowook karena dilihatnya Sungmin tidak terlalu bersemangat mengikuti perjalanannya kali ini.

"Eh, oh tidak! Aku hanya kurang enak badan sedikit," ucap Sungmin tak enak hati dengan Ryeowook.

Sungmin sebenarnya masih kesal jika mengingat apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun datang untuk mengajaknya bicara tapi ia menolak bahkan menghindar. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau punya urusan apapun dengannya. Ia menyesal sempat mengenal pria _cassanova_ itu jika berujung menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan belaka.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyusuri pasar tradisional _Gwajang_? Di sana banyak terdapat makanan lezat!" ajak Ryeowook agar Sungmin kembali bersemangat.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Pasar tradisional _Gwajang_ merupakan salah satu pusat wisata kuliner. Di sini banyak terdapat makanan dan kudapan khas Korea. Suasana pasar yang bersih dan rapi membuat para pengunjung dapat menikmatinya dengan santai. Berbagai kedai makanan dan minuman buka sejak pagi hari, ada kedai khusus _Bibimbap, Kimbap, Topokki, Kuksu, Bindaetteok,_ dan lain sebagainya.

Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin merasakan secara langsung membuat _Kimbap_ dan _Bindaetteok_ bersama dengan ibu penjual makanan. Mereka dengan senang hati memberikan resep dan cara mengolah bahan makanan yang lezat untuk disantap.

Perasaan kesal Sungmin sedikit berkurang dengan kegiatan yang sungguh mengasyikkan ini. Mereka tidak peduli wajah dan tangan harus penuh dengan lumuran bumbu dan saus.

"_Modeunge gamsahamnida…_" (Terima kasih atas segalanya) ucap Ryeowook dan Sungmin pada ibu yang telah berbaik hati mengajarkan mereka memasak.

"Sering-seringlah datang kesini," ucap sang ibu ramah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ryeowook melihat senyum ceria Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau mulai bisa membaca isi hatiku ya," jawab Sungmin malu.

Ryeowook merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mulai hapal rute bus yang akan dinaikinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, tapi Sungmin masih enggan untuk pulang. Ia ingin merasakan berjalan di tepian sungai Han.

Mentari sore yang sedang terbenam menampakkan keindahannya. Warna merah bercampur jingga tampak membentang seperti sebuah siluet senja yang begitu berkilau. Ia mengambil buku sketsa dan mulai menggambar suasana sore yang masih ramai dengan anak kecil yang bersepeda.

Tanpa terasa waktu beranjak cepat hingga Sungmin berhasil menyelesaikan gambarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling yang sudah berubah gelap dan sepi. Rupanya hanya tinggal dirinya seorang yang duduk menikmati malam dengan memandangi jempatan _Banpao_ dari kejauhan. Kilau lampu berbagai warna bagaikan kunang-kunang yang berkelip di sepanjang malam.

"Hei, Nona! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang pria yang tampaknya setengah mabuk.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera bergegas pergi tapi langkahnya di hadang oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" ujarnya memberanikan diri bertanya meski jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Hawa sesak muncul bagai dentuman di dadanya. Ia mundur dua langkah ke belakang saat dilihatnya salah satu dari mereka mendekat.

"Mau kemana nona? Menceburkan diri ke sungai?" goda pria itu sambil terus mendekatinya.

"Jangan… jangan sentuh aku!" hibanya dengan mata mulai berair. Keempat orang itu kini mengelilinginya seolah ingin menangkapnya dalam satu tubrukan. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjerit kencang tapi suaranya selalu tercekik hingga batas tenggorokan. Ia hanya bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang jelas terdengar.

"Kemarilah! Kita bersenang-senang malam ini…" ucap salah seorang sambil tertawa terbahak.

Sungmin makin ketakutan. Ia terus mundur dan akhirnya menubruk tubuh salah seorang pria yang berada di belakangnya. Pria itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat sambil mulai menciumi lehernya. Sungmin terus berusaha berontak dan berteriak tapi suaranya seolah hilang. Air matanya terus mengalir berharap mereka akan mengasihaninya.

_Bukk!_ Suara tendangan keras terdengar dari samping. Tampak Kyuhyun memukul rubuh salah seorang pria dari arah belakang.

"Jangan ganggu gadis itu!" teriaknya marah.

Pria yang sedang memeluk Sungmin melepaskan tangannya lalu menyerbu Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri menantang. Begitu juga kedua temannya yang lain. Mereka menyerang Kyuhyun dari berbagai arah. Kekuatan Kyuhyun tidak sebanding dengan jumlah orang yang sedang mengeroyoknya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Ia hanya berharap jika tubuhnya jatuh terkapar mereka akan melepaskan Sungmin.

Sungmin diam terpaku bak patung melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dipukul, ditendang dan dinjak sesuka hati oleh pria itu. Kyuhyun hanya memegang kepalanya demi menghindari tendangan mengarah kesana. Jantung Sungmin seolah berhenti mendadak. Semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. _Tuhan, jangan buat aku pingsan!_ Pintanya dalam hati.

"Sudah jangan diteruskan lagi! Anak ini sudah pingsan!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hei, nona! Kali ini kau beruntung, awas jika berani mengadukan perbuatan kami pada polisi!" ancam pria yang tadi memeluknya. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah di atas jalan.

Sungmin buru-buru berlari dan memangku tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah kotor dan berantakan. Wajahnya lebam kemerahan, darah mengalir dari kedua bibirnya yang pecah, dahinya robek dan beberapa lecet kecil menghiasi kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Bangun!" teriak Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. Ia bingung harus bagaimana karena suasana sepi sekali. Airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun sadar dan membuka matanya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tulangnya terasa patah jadi beberapa bagian. Hawa panas terasa di seluruh wajahnya. Ia menjilat darah yang terdapat di bibirnya yang pecah. Tampak Sungmin sedang menangis tersedu memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Sungmin langsung membawa wajah Kyuhyun dalam dekapnya. Ia benar-benar takut Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bangun kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Kyuhyun pelan berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang panik dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sungmin masih panik.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dalam kantung celananya dan memanggil Donghae untuk datang membantunya.

* * *

XXXX

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah pada tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit karena merasa lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Sungmin mengambil sebaskom air hangat untuk membersihkan luka memar di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melawan dipukuli orang sebanyak itu," ujar Donghae heran.

"Kalau melawan aku pasti kalah."

"Setidaknya kau bisa lari atau kabur, bukannya pasrah dan membiarkan mereka jadi membabi buta seperti itu." Donghae makin kesal.

Sungmin menunduk mendengar kemarahan Donghae. Semua ini kesalahannya telah membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

"Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi, aku tidak apa-apa," potong Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Aku akan ke apotik mencari obat dan bagaimana pula Sungmin bisa ada disana?" Donghae baru sadar dengan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Dia membantu berteriak hingga mereka berhenti memukuliku," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membersihkan luka di tangan Kyuhyun dengan menahan berjuta rasa. Rasa bersalahnya kini menutupi kesalahan yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika tadi Kyuhyun tidak datang menolongnya.

"_Mian! Mianhae!"_ ujar Sungmin tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchanayo."_ Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun karena beberapa hari ini Sungmin terus menghindar darinya.

"Aku tidak marah," ucap Sungmin. Ia tidak pantas lagi untuk marah melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar awal terjadinya taruhan dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Apa yang telah dilakukan Jessica sama sekali bukan bagian dari rencananya. Saat itu ia memang ingin mencari Sungmin lalu melihat apa yang Jessica lakukan. Ia juga telah membatalkan taruhan dan menyerah kalah dengan kedua temannya karena ingin bersahabat dengan tulus.

"Kenapa tadi kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku memang berencana mendatangi rumahmu, sikapmu yang sungguh tidak enak beberapa hari ini membuatku tidak bisa tidur," keluh Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan resah yang tiba-tiba datang. Kyuhyun mengambil tangannya.

"Kita lupakan kejadian kemarin," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ada rasa yang menelusup hangat di relung hatinya paling dalam. Ia hanya berharap kali ini perasaan hangat itu tidak berubah menjadi beku seperti dinginnya es.

Sepanjang malam Sungmin merawat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terluka. Ia menolak saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang karena pria itu masih susah untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendir. Obat antibiotik membuat Kyuhyun terlelap dengan cepat.

Sungmin memandang wajah damai Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Tuhan terus menerus memberikan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi mempunyai hubungan dengan pria meski itu hanya pertmanan.

Sungmin meneliti kamar Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan. Gulungan kanvas, tempat cat minyak hingga buku managemen tebal menghiasi meja belajar. Ia memperhatikan satu demi satu lukisan Kyuhyun yang sebagian besar adalah gambar wanita. Berbagai macam rupa dan bentuk wanita sudah dilukisnya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya hanya wanita bahkan saat melukispun tetap wanita yang menjadi objeknya.

Bagaimana ia bisa tinggal di apartement sempit seperti ini? Ryeowook pernah bercerita jika Kyuhyun adalah anak orang kaya. Dilihat dari mobil yang sering digunakan, seharusnya ia tidak tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Sungmin membereskan kamar, merapikan pakaian dan gulungan kanvas yang berantakan.

* * *

XXXX

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Meski tubuhnya masih terasa ngilu tapi jauh lebih baik dari semalam. Ia bangkit dan mendapati Sungmin tertidur di sisi tempat tidur dengan menggunakan tangan sebagai penyangga kepala.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat betapa cemas dan paniknya Sungmin melihat keadaan dirinya. Ia merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi pipi Sungmin untuk melihat lebih jelas wajahnya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya? Semalam ia bahkan rela jika harus mati agar Sungmin selamat dari preman itu.

Kyuhyun terpana melihat kamarnya yang begitu bersih dan wangi. Ia bahkan melihat Sungmin sudah memasakkan makanan untuknya. Berarti sepanjang malam gadis itu tidak tidur untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Hatinya paling dalam begitu tersentuh karena pertama kalinya ada gadis yang melakukan ini. Sekian lama bergonta-ganti pacar tidak pernah sekalipun salah satu dari mereka yang memasak untuknya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sungmin agar tidak terjaga dan memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia harus menahan nyeri di bagian belakang karena masih belum terlalu kuat. Wajah Sungmin yang damai dan polos membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang. Ia ingin melihat wajah seperti itu setiap hari. Hatinya selalu kalut jika melihat Sungmin sedang dilanda gelisah, cemas dan ketakutan yang berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menyantap dengan lahap sup ayam panas yang telah dibuat Sungmin. Ia seolah merasakan kembali makanan istimewa yang selalu dimasak ibunya. Tiba-tiba saja ia rindu kehadiran ibunya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di atas tempat tidur lengkap dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bukankah tadi ia tidur di pinggir ranjang. Apa Kyuhyun yang mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan menyelimutinya?

Ia bangun dan mencari Kyuhyun ke sekeliling kamar. Makanan yang dimasaknya sudah habis tak tersisa. Lalu pergi kemana dia? Apa tubuhnya sudah kuat? Suara derit pintu terdengar dan Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lili lengkap dengan vas bunganya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapanya pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sungmin balik tak memperdulikan sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dua-tiga hari juga sembuh."

Sungmin menarik nafas lega. Perasaan bersalahnya jauh berkurang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang baik-baik saja.

"Ini untukmu!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan bunga yang dipegangnya.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun heran. Apa ini salah satu taktiknya untuk mendekati para gadis.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, bunga itu tumbuh banyak di halaman depan. Anggap saja upah karena kau telah memasak untukku," urai Kyuhyun melihat wajah curiga Sungmin.

"Aku harus pulang, nanti orang tuaku khawatir!" ucap Sungmin mengalihkan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Aku antar."

"Tidak usah, kau belum sembuh," tolak Sungmin karena melihat Kyuhyun belum terlalu sehat.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab pada orang tuamu karena telah menahan anak gadis mereka semalaman," putus Kyuhyun tak ingin ucapannya dibantah.

* * *

XXXX

"_Annyeonghaseo._ Apa kabar paman?" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya saat melihat ayah Sungmin yang membuka pintu. Tuan Lee menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ia berhenti lama pada Kyuhyun dan memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Darimana saja kau tidak pulang semalaman?" tanya Tuan Lee pada Sungmin.

"Aku ada urusan di luar," jawab Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin heran, kenapa sikap gadis itu begitu dingin pada ayahnya.

"Dengan pria berandalan seperti ini?" tunjuk Tuan Lee pada Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi!"_ Kyuhyun kaget mendengar perkataan Tuan Lee.

"Dia tidak seperti itu," tukas Sungmin cepat.

"Ibumu sedang ke pasar, jadi tidak bisa langsung menegurmu. Karena itu biar aku yang melakukannya, ayo masuk!" perintah Tuan Lee pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mencengkeram erat tangan Kyuhyun meminta perlindungan. Ia tidak mau disuruh masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun melihat wajah tegang Sungmin dan mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"_Mianhae ahjussi!_ Aku akan membawa Sungmin kembali dengan selamat," putus Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk dibawanya pergi.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kembali! Sungmin lihat apa yang akan dilakukan _umma_ padamu!" teriak Tuan Lee keras.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke Pantai _Haeundae_. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin menyusuri pantai yang berpasir putih itu. Kelembutan pasir sangat terasa jika air laut menyapu langkah mereka. Wajah Sungmin masih terlihat tegang karena pertengkaran dengan ayahnya tadi.

"Maafkan aku sudah memaksa mengantarmu pulang tadi." Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan karena tidak taha dengan sikap diam Sungmin.

"Bukan salahmu. Dia memang selalu seperti itu kepadaku."

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak terlalu dekat."

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku. Dia menikah dengan ibuku saat aku duduk di kelas tiga SMP."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita habiskan hari ini dengan bermain air!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan air pantai ke tubuh Sungmin. Ia berusaha membuat gadis itu gembira. Sungmin cemberut tapi ia membalas dengan melemparkan pasir ke arah Kyuhyun.

Suasana pantai yang ramai dan ceria membuat Sungmin melupakan kebencian pada ayah tirinya. Ia tidak peduli cerita apa yang akan dibawa ayah pada ibunya saat nanti kembali. Hari ini ia hanya ingin tertawa dan menikmati hari dengan penuh gembira. Mereka tidak mau kalah membuat berbagai macam bentuk benteng atau monumen dari pasir meski berulang kali hancur karena terpaan air laut. Wajah, tubuh hingga pakaian Sungmin basah dan kotor oleh pasir.

Kyuhyun mengambil akar pohon muda yang sudah layu terkena air. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih sibuk membuat ulang benteng dari pasir. Diraihnya rambut Sungmin yang berantakan lalu diikatnya menjadi satu dengan akar.

"Nanti rambutmu kotor!" ucap Kyuhyun melihat wajah protes Sungmin.

Sungmin terseyum lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya yang putih kini tampak memerah karena panas matahari. Pipinya penuh dengan pasir pantai karena sejak tadi ia sibuk membenahi rambutnya yang terkena terpaan angin. Tatapan gelisah itu masih terlihat meski Sungmin berusaha menutupinya dengan baik. Apa yang sedang disembunyikannya?

"Yahhh… hancur lagi!" seru Sungmin kesal karena benteng yang sudah dibuatnya kembali tergilas air laut. Bibir _plum_-nya mengerucut lucu. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin mencoba membersihkan pasir yang ada di pipi menggunakan lengannya yang masih bersih tapi ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan lembut Kyuhyun menyapu kedua pipinya perlahan. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat gadis dihadapannya menjadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak menyangka jika tindakan kecilnya ini membuat Sungmin tersipu. Gadis ini sungguh polos dan ia semakin menyukainya.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat tangan Kyuhyun membersihkan serpihan pasir di pipinya. Ia takut Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara detaknya dan itu sungguh memalukan. Dilepasnya tangan Kyuhyun dan mengalihkannya dengan membersihkan sisa pasir si celana panjangnya.

Kyuhyun memberikan handuk yang selalu tersedia di mobil agar Sungmin mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah. Melihat rambut Sungmin yang tergerai basah membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluk tubuh dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba rasa itu begitu membuncah dan menyentak dadanya.

Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin lalu dipeluknya erat-erat. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Kyuhyun tambah erat memeluknya. Bayangan kelam itu kembali datang. Kilatan peristiwa itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuhnya. Sungmin mengatur nafas untuk tidak berteriak. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya memburu tidak beraturan. _Jangan… jangan lakukan ini padaku!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun kaget merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang melihat wajah pucat Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh rasa takut.

"_Mian! Mianhae!_ Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" seru Kyuhyun cepat sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang dingin.

Sungmin berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya. Ia benci sekali pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah kenapa rasa itu tidak pernah hilang padahal yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria baik.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mengalir di kening Sungmin. Rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu semakin besar. Ia menyesal telah memeluknya dengan paksa hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mau lagi dikalahkan oleh perasaan menakutan itu. ia tidak mau lagi dikuasai oleh rasa yang membuat dirinya seperti pesakitan di sepanjang usianya. Tidak! Kali ini ia akan melawan dan mengusir rasa itu menjauh dari hidupnya.

Sungmin menatap bibir Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup tidak karuan tapi ia terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bantu aku keluar dari perasaan ini…" isak Sungmin tak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan lembut. Ia kini menyadari jika Sunmin mempunyai trauma yang dalam terhadap pria. Ia akan menunggu hingga Sungmin siap bercerita padanya. Dibelainya rambut Sungmin untuk menenangkan gadis yang kini menangis tersedu di bahunya.

TBC

Bibimbap : nasi campur sayuran.

Kimbap : nasi dan sayuran dibungkus dengan rumput laut.

Topokki : kue beras dilumuri saos gocujang.

Kuksu : mie dan dimsum khas Korea.

Bindaetteok : pizza dari kacang kedelai khas Korea.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~

Awalnya saya berniat melanjutkan fic ini setelah tes, tapi melihat review dari readers semua membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. :D

Ah, mianhae. Kali ini saya tidak membalas review para reader sekalian. m(_ _)m

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Haahahaha… See yaaa..

Kalimat terakhir!

Readers… Please...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting For Love

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Thanks a lot to :

**Rainy males login**

**JiYoo861015**

**kucing liar**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**Hyeri**

**Cho SungHyun**

**kyumin forever**

**ShippoChan**

**tifafawookie**

**Dila choi**

**Syubidubidu**

**Lee soo hyun**

**farchanie01**

**Gwi**

**S.J. 1315**

**choi hyekyung**

**puthri mala99**

**BunnyMinnie**

**kyurin minnie**

**ELLE HANA**

**Cho Yooae**

**KyuLov**

**Kyuminyeeunhae 968**

**Park Ha Rin**

**imsmL**

**lee kyuzha**

**Cho Kwangrin**

**min190196**

**Mrs. Cassanova HyukJae**

**Me Is**

**emak mecca**

**Cho Hyun Jin**

**fe89**

**I'm Mr. X**

**aichan gaemgyu**

**mila – sungmiwon**

**elfdinda**

**Yewook6699**

**And Silent reader**

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Fighting For Love

.

.

.

* * *

Wajah tegang terpancar dari Nyonya Lee. Ia mendapatkan laporan dari suaminya jika Sungmin tadi pagi pulang diantar pria berandalan yang wajahnya penuh lebam seperti habis berkelahi.

"Apa kau salah memilih teman?" tanya Nyonya Lee pada Sungmin yang tertunduk bisu.

"_Umma_ sudah katakan kau harus berhati-hati memilih teman di kampus, jangan sembarang dekat dengan orang."

"Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu, _umma_!"

"Lalu _namja_ seperti apa dengan beraninya membawa anak gadis tidak pulang semalaman?"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan aku harus membantunya," sergah Sungmin membela diri.

"_Umma_ tidak mau menerima alasan apapun. Jadi _umma_ melarang kalian dekat apalagi berpacaran!" putus Nyonya Lee.

Sungmin menatap tajam wajah ibunya. Ia yakin ayah tirinya sudah menghasut ibu sedemikian rupa hingga membuat ibu benci pada Kyuhyun padahal mereka belum pernah sekalipun bertemu. Sejak menikah dengan Tuan Lee sikap ibu banyak berubah. Ia tidak lagi menjadi seorang yang bijak dan mau mendengar pendapatnya. Ibu selalu menuruti semua perintah suaminya.

Sungmin memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran. Ia tidak ingin dalam suasana panas seperti ini melawan keputusan yang sudah dibuat. Lain hari ia akan bicara dari hati ke hati agar ibunya lebih dulu mengenal Kyuhyun sebelum mengambil kasimpulan berdasarkan penglihatan fisik semata.

Suara dering ponsel menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan panjang. Nama Kyuhyun terpampang di sana.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" sapa Sungmin.

"Apa kau dimarahi _umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir anak gadisnya tidak pulang semalaman," ucap Sungmin geli.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Tidak perlu, saat ini _umma_ dalam pengaruh hasutan _appa_. Jadi masih penuh emosi, aku akan bicara baik-baik padanya."

"Kau yakin?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar ragu.

"Setidaknya aku akan berusaha."

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu," pinta Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menghadapi masalahnya sendirian.

* * *

XXXX

Kyuhyun menggulung kanvas terakhirnya. _Mood_-nya untuk melukis lenyap karena masih memikirkan sikap ayah tiri Sungmin yang terlalu protektif pada putrinya. Ia merasakan keganjilan dalam hubungan antara ayah dan anak itu. kenapa Tuan Lee begitu marah melihat Sungmin dekat dengan pria sebayanya. Apa ia harus menunjukkan sikap jati diri asli agar Tuan Lee bisa menerimanya.

"Teman kita satu ini sekarang sibuk sekali pacaran…" goda Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah bilang membatalkan taruhan tapi kenapa tetap mendekati patung hidup itu?" tambah Donghae.

"Jangan memanggilnya patung hidup lagi karena ia tidak seperti itu!" tegur Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Kyuhyun membela gadis yang sedang dipacarinya.

"Jangan katakan jika kau jatuh cinta sungguhan padanya." Donghae langsung curiga.

"_Ne_, aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung terbahak. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya jika selera Kyuhyun kali ini berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Lalu Jessica bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali tidak ada hubungan lagi diantara kita berdua. Jika kalian ingin rebutan menarik perhatiannya lakukan saja!" omel Kyuhyun meninggalkan kedua temannya yang saling berpandangan bingung.

"Hei, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" teriak Donghae seolah mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekati foto model itu. Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Eunhyuk menggeplak kepala temannya itu.

"Yah! Jangan main-main kau!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk mempertegas ucapannya.

* * *

XXXX

"Selamat malam, Tuan Lee! Saya Cho Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun membungkuk dengan hormat pada Tuan Lee yang membukakan pintu.

Wajah Tuan Lee langsung berubah beringas. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin berdekatan dengan pria manapun apalagi berandal tengil seperti ini.

"Berani sekali kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini! Pergi! Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian!" usir Tuan Lee keras.

Kyuhyun mencoba sabar dan mengangguk hormat sebelum akhirnya pergi. Ia yakin akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ayah Sungmin, namun ia bertekad akan terus berjuang hingga kedua orang tua Sungmin dapat menerimanya.

Esoknya dan esoknya lagi Kyuhyun kembali mengunjungi kediaman Sungmin. Ia sengaja membawa buah-buahan atau roti sebagai ungkapan sopan. Tapi sekeras ia berjuang atau berlaku sopan, sekeras itu jugalah Tuan Lee menolak dan mengusirnya. Tuan Lee juga membatasi waktu Sungmin kuliah hingga tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Puncaknya terjadi saat Kyuhyun ingin menjemput Sungmin untuk berangkat bersama. Nyonya Lee sudah bersikap lebih manis dengan menerima sapaan selamat pagi Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan memanggil Sungmin untuk segera turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kemarahan Tuan Lee kembali datang melihat Kyuhyun tidak juga menyerah mendekati Sungmin. Ia melarang Sungmin pergi kuliah lalu menyuruhnya masuk dan mengunci Sungmin dalam kamarnya.

"_Yeobo_, kenapa harus seperti itu?" tegur Nyonya Lee tidak terima melihat perlakuan suami terhadap putrinya.

"Aku hanya menjaga Sungmin agar tidak jatuh ke dalam pelukan berandal kecil ini!" balas Tuan Lee dengan nada tinggi.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memukul Tuan Lee jika tidak ingat beliau adalah ayah Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa dengan seenaknya ia mengatur hubungan pertemanan putrinya dengan orang lain. Sungmin bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa diatur sesukanya.

"Kau pulang saja dulu, _ahjuma_ akan bicara baik-baik dengan _appa_ Sungmin," ujar Nyonya Lee mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia juga heran kenapa suaminya begitu membenci Kyuhyun padahal beberapa waktu ini Kyuhyun sudah berrsikap baik dan sopan. Ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun seperti anak nakal yang akan menyakiti Sungmin.

* * *

XXXX

Sudah tiga hari Sungmin dikurung dalam kamar oleh Tuan Lee. Ponsel Sungmin juga disembunyikan. Ia tidak mengijinkan Sungmin pergi kemanapun selain ke toilet. Nyonya Lee berulang kali membujuk suaminya untuk bersikap lebih bijak dalam menghadapi masalah putrinya, tapi kekerasan sikap Tuan Lee tidak juga luntur.

Nyonya Lee menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Ia iba melihat Sungmin yang terlihat lemah tapi ia juga tidak kuasa melawan aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh suaminya.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil membelai rambut putrinya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dia bisa membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, jika ayahmu sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan ia pasti akan lupa dengan hukuman yang sedang diberikan untukmu." Nyonya Lee berusaha membesarkan hati Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam lama. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk apa ayah mengurungnya seperti ini. Ia bisa saja memohon pada ibu agar membiarkannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya karena tidak ingin melihat ibu bertengkar dengan ayah karena membelanya.

Sungmin melihat rumah sepi. Ayah sudah berangkat kerja dan ibu pergi ke pasar. Ia membaca catatan yang ditulis ibu jika pintu kamar dan halaman tidak dikunci. Ibu memberikannya kesempatan untuk keluar rumah tapi ia harus segera kembali sebelum ayah pulang. Sungmin segera mencari ponsel dalam lemari yang disembunyikan ayah.

Setelah mengganti baju Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi, tapi baru sampai ruang tamu Tuan Lee suah berdiri menunggu dengan wajah marah.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur seenaknya saja!" teriak Tuan Lee kencang.

Sungmin mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan pulang secepat ini. Tuan Lee mendekat dengan menahan geram melihat Sungmin berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak kencang. Terbayang kembali dengan jelas apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu. Kejadian itu seolah terulang lagi baai mimpi buruk yang menakutkan

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin melihat Tuan Lee terus mendekatinya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu dekat dengan laki-laki manapun!" ucapnya tegas.

Sungmin berusaha menekan tombol panggilan cepat dari balik punggungnya.

"Kenapa takut? Kali ini tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongmu." Tuan Lee menyeringai bagai singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Hasratnya kembali bergejolak melihat wajah manis Sungmin yang pucat. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan gadis kecilnya ini pada siapapun tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Jangan laukan lagi _appa_! Aku mohon, jangan lakukan lagi!" pinta Sungmin sambil menangis. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Lee kepadanya.

"_Uljima chagiya~ Appa_ ada disini!" Tuan Lee menarik tangan Sungmin yang sudah tersudut.

Sungmin sekuat tenaga bertahan dengan memegang erat sandaran meja. Tidak! Ia tidak mau lagi menjadi korban pelecehan seksual Tuan Lee untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan, sekuat itu pula Tuan Lee menarik paksa dan membuat pegengannya lepas. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menendang kaki Tuan Lee tapi gagal karena kakinya telah dihimpit oleh lutut ayahnya.

"Jangan _appa!_ Aku tidak mau… Jangan!" hibanya terus menangis. Ia sungguh ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia melihat Tuan Lee sudah berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan dan siap menerkamnya.

_Bukk!_ Tepat disaat Sungmin merasa jiwanya tengah melayang, ia melihat Kyuhyun menarik keras tubuh Tuan Lee dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Dengan membabi buta Kyuhyun memukuli Tuan Lee tanpa sedikitpun memberikan kesempatan untuk melawan.

Darah segar mengalir deras dari hidung dan mulut Tuan Lee. Ia berusaha bangkit untuk menerjang Kyuhyun tapi secepat kilat juga Kyuhyun kembali menendangnya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Ditariknya kerah kemeja Tuan Lee untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi aku melihat kau menyentuh Sungmin, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!" ancam Kyuhyun marah sambil melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya sebelum menarik tangan Sungmin untuk pergi.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin menangis kencang meluapkan kesedihannya. Kyuhyun membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman bersamaku…" bisik Kyuhyun seraya membelai punggung Sungmin untuk memberinya ketenangan.

Sungmin masih terus saja menangis. Ia benar-benar ketakutan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Entah berapa lama Sungmin tersedu hingga merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Pandangannya memudar, apa yang dilihatnya berubah menjadi gelap dan hitam. Ia terkulai lemas di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin yang belum sadarkan diri. Tidak perlu dijelaskanpun ia sudah mengerti kenapa Sungmin selama ini selalu diburu gelisah jika sedang berdekatan dengan pria. Ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi saat Sungmin tadi meneleponnya. Perlakuan ayah tirinya di masa lalu telah merubah pribadinya menjadi gadis yang selalu dicengkeram rasa takut berkepanjangan.

Kyuhyun merapikan anak rambut yang berantakan di dahi Sungmin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin kembali pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi gadis yang telah disayanginya ini.

Sungmin membuka mata dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Hatinya kini jauh lebih tenang.

"_Gomawo…_" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih lemah.

"_Saranghaeyo…_" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun membagi sebagian resah, gelisah dan luka yang selama ini mengelilingi hidupnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan selalu melindunginya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku untuk sementara, setelah sedikit mereda aku akan minta ijin pada _umma_mu," terang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk kau ketahui…" ucap Sungmin tak berani memandang Kyuhyun. Ia akan meceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akibat perlakuan ayah tirinya hingga membuatnya trauma.

"Ssst… tidak perlu. Apapun yang terjadi padamu aku akan berusaha mengerti. Kita akan hadapi masalah ini bersama." Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu terus mengingat kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya.

Sungmin menangis terharu melihat sikap pengertian Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika pria yang dikenal _playboy_ ini bisa membawanya menapaki dunia baru yang selama ini belum dikenalnya.

Setelah tubuh Sungmin lebih kuat, Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke _Dongdaemun_ untuk berbelanja keperluan pribadinya karena saat keluar dari rumah Sungmin tidak membawa sepotong pakaianpun.

Mereka seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah karena membeli banyak peralatan rumah tangga seperti selimut, sprei, bantal hingga berbagai jenis peralatan dapur.

Melihat Sungmin begitu ceria dan antusias membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Ia tidak ingin melihat kabut kelam terus mengelilingi hidup Sungmin meski sebersit kekhawatiran kini menerpanya. Ia belum mempunyai siasat bahkan rencana untuk melawan Tuan Lee. Ia yakin ayah Sungmin tidak akan tinggal diam dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tuan Lee berhak membawa Sungmin kapan saja dengan statusnya sebagai ayah.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang merapikan barang belanjaan yang mereka beli. Ia memeluk erat Sungmin dari belakang menguatkan hati akan tindakan yang akan dilakukannya. Meski Sungmin terlihat canggung tapi ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk dipeluknya.

"Kita menikah saja!" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin pria brengsek itu membawamu kembali," urai Kyuhyun geram.

Sungmin sadar jika pelariannya memang tidak akan bertahan lama. Tuan Lee pasti tidak akan tinggal diam melihat mereka tinggal bersama. Ia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk memisahkan mereka. Tapi ide menikah ini sungguh diluar perkiraannya karena ia tidak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun melakukan tindakan senekat ini.

"_Wae?_ Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Sungmin yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku—aku hanya tidak menyangka kau berpikiran sejauh itu."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Kita saling mencintai, jadi sebelum _appa_mu bertindak lebih jauh kita akan minta ijin dan restu padanya…" tukas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafas bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Hatinya kembali meradang bukan karena bahagia Kyuhyun mengajaknya menikah, tapi karena terlalu besar pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuknya. Ia merasa tindakan Kyuhyun sudah melampaui kemampuannya.

Menikah bukan hanya antara dua orang semata. Niat Kyuhyun belum tentu direstui oleh keluarga besarnya. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalah baru dalam hubungan mereka.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~ mian updatenya lama. ficnya juga pendek. Tes masuk SMA benar-benar menyita banyak waktu saya. m(_ _)m

Err, dan sepertinya saya tidak bisa membalas(lagi) review readers semua. Mianhae~

Oke, karena waktu saya yang tak begitu banyak. Boleh minta reviewnya~ #puppy eyes.

See yaaaaa~~

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


	7. Chapter 7: Sacrifice

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Thanks a lot to :

**Syubidubidu**

**Cho Kwangrin**

**Cho Yooae**

**Namikaze kushina**

**Dila choi**

**choi hyekyung**

**HyunMing joo**

**S.J. 1315**

**rainy heart**

**Cho Sunghyun**

**Tifafawookie**

**Cho Miku**

**ri-yunjae**

**imsmL**

**farchanie01**

**elfdinda**

**BunnyMinnie**

**beibhy kyuminalways89**

**kyumin forever**

**JiYoo861015**

**sungyounpark**

**Ex Silent Reader**

**Lee soo hyun**

**Auliayyg**

**Park Ha Rin**

**LovelyMin**

**min190196**

**kucing liar**

**fe89**

**Hyeri**

**ShippoChan**

**kyurin minnie**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**Me Is**

**Mrs. Cassanova HyukJae**

**KyuLov**

**mila – sungmiwon**

**Chikyumin**

**kanaya**

**choshikyumin**

**Lee Ji MIN**

**gyugyu**

**lee kyuzha**

**Lee Hyunjae**

**And Silent reader**

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Sacrifice

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan bertindak sejauh itu?" tanya Eunhyuk usai Kyuhyun menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Kurasa hanya itu jalan terbaik yang tidak akan membuat Sungmin terluka lagi," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau ini selalu saja bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang…" gerutu Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak yakin jika niatnya ini akan berjalan mulus tanpa rintangan. Bukan hanya dari keluarga Sungmin tapi juga dari keluarganya sendiri. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya jika tiba-tiba saja ia pulang dengan membawa seorang gadis dan meminta restu untuk menikah. Kuliahnya saja belum selesai dan masih banyak yang harus ia pertanggungjawabkan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada ibu.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam melihat Sungmin kembali lagi pada ayah tirinya. Bukan tidak mungkin pria brengsek itu akan mengulangi perlakuan buruknya pada Sungmin. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin terus hidup dalam trauma yang terus membayanginya.

"Apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu kuharap itu merupakan jalan terbaik, aku salut melihat begitu besar pengorbananmu untuk gadis itu." Donghae tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap sahabatnya yang masih termangu. Ia sadar Kyuhyun sedang mengalami dilema besar dalam hidupnya. Selama ini ia terbiasa berkeliaran dengan bebas pindah dari satu gadis ke gadis lain sesuka hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika semua tindakannya itu melukai perasaan mereka.

Tapi setelah mengenal Sungmin sikap dan pribadi Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Ia menjadi pria yang lebih bertanggung jawab dan mampu mengorbankan diri serta masa depan demi orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

XXXX

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin membagi kekuatannya untuk menghadapi sikap orang tua Sungmin. Hari ini Kyuhyun mendatangi rumah Sungmin untuk meminta ijin agar Tuan dan Nyonya Lee menyerahkan anak gadisnya untuk ia nikahi.

Wajah Tuan Lee masih tampak lebam. Di beberapa bagian tampak perban menutupi lukanya. Tuan Lee tidak marah besar seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk dengan sopan.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang bukan karena melihat sikap lunak ayah tirinya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih besar yang sedang direncanakan olehnya. Ia menatap wajah ibunya yang hanya diam menunduk.

"Mau apa kalian datang kesini?" tanya Tuan Lee dingin.

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae, ahjuma_ dan _ahjussi_ tentang kejadian tempo hari," ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

Tuan Lee tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini aku datang meminta restu agar kalian mengijinkan aku menikah dengan Sungmin…" suara Kyuhyun bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Nyonya Lee terpana mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tidak berani memandang wajahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan Sungmin!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tuan Lee kembali tertawa.

"Dengan cara apa kau akan melindungi Sungmin? Kuliah saja belum selesai," omel Tuan Lee.

Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa bertindak sesuka hati seperti itu? Aku sudah melaporkan pemukulan kemarin pada pihak yang berwajib, jadi bersiaplah untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpana.

"_Appa_, kenapa harus bertindak sejauh itu." Sungmin protes dengan tindakan ayahnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku rela ia membuatku seperti ini?" teriak Tuan Lee seraya menunjuk wajah dan tubuhnya yang lebam.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melakukan pembelaan, ponselnya bordering dan terlihat nomor pengacara ayahnya disana.

"Tuan muda, kau harus segera pulang! Tuan Cho marah besar dan mencarimu!" suara paman Zhou terdengar nyaring.

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya dengan menahan amarah. Tuan Lee ternyata tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia melaporkan dirinya pada kepolisian dan kini surat pemanggilan itu sudah sampai ke tangan ayahnya.

"Lihat! Sekarang kau ketakutan bukan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melawanku?" ledek Tuan Lee meremehkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memburu ayahnya. Ia bersimpuh di kaki Tuan Lee sambil menangis.

"Jangan lakukan itu pada Kyuhyun, _appa_! Tolong cabut laporan _appa_ pada polisi, aku bersedia pulang ke rumah jika itu yang _appa_ mau!"

Kyuhyun menahan perasaannya melihat Sungmin menghiba di kaki Tuan Lee untuk membela dirinya. Ribuan batu besar menghantam tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha menenangkan diri untuk tidak bertindak diluar kesadarannya.

Sungmin terus menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang yang dicintainya akan masuk dalam penjara karena berkorban untuk dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ayah tirinya akan bertindak sejauh itu untuk memisahkan mereka.

"_Uljima!_ Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tenang saja, pasti ada jalan. Kau harus jaga diri baik-baik selama disini karena untuk sementara waktu aku harus pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun mendesah membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya saat ia pulang ke rumah.

* * *

XXXX

_Plakkk!_ Tamparan keras langsung hinggap di pipi Kyuhyun saat ia berada langsung di hadapan ayahnya. Dengan wajah murka Tuan Cho mengambil selembar kertas yang berada di atas meja dan melemparnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang kau lakukan di luar sana, hah!" bentak Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Aku sadar _appa_, maafkan aku!"

_Plakkk!_ Kembali tangan Tuan Cho mendaratkan tamparan kedua pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Selama ini aku berusaha sabar melihat semua tingkah lakumu yang seenaknya sendiri itu. Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk kesabaranku itu."

Kyuhyun mrngusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Kau sudah membuat malu _appa_! Apa kau tahu jika surat ini dilayangkan oleh ayah gadis itu ke tempat kuliahmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan cerita yang sesungguhnya, _appa_!" Kyuhyun berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah meminta pengacara Zhou untuk menyelidiki bagaimana kau terlibat pemukulan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun kembali diam.

"Dimana pikiran jernihmu itu? Untuk apa kau mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain?"

"Aku mencintai gadis itu, _appa_!"

_Aisssh!_ Tuan Cho menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Kyuhyun suka sekali membuatnya naik darah. Anak itu jarang sekali membuatnya bangga atau setidaknya tenang dengan perilakunya. Meski ia paham semua itu pelampiasan kebencian Kyuhyun kepadanya karena telah mengkhianati istrinya.

Ia sebenarnya amat menyayangi Kyuhyun karena hanya Kyuhyun yang akan melanjutkan bisnis dan perusahaan yang sudah dirintisnya puluhan tahun. Ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa menggantikan dirinya saat sudah tua dan memasuki masa pensiun. Ia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi pria tangguh dalam menghadapi kerasnya persaingan bisnis.

Sepertinya keinginannya itu cukup sulit diwujudkan karena Kyuhyun makin hari hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja. Ia memang memenuhi kewajibannya kuliah tapi tidak melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia bahkan rela tinggal di luar saat diberikan pilihan sulit antara melukis dengan fasilitas mewah yang biasa di dapatnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dilakukan," ujar Tuan Cho melihat Kyuhyun masih tertunduk bisu.

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan mata berair. Kali ini ia akan menyerahkan semua harga dirinya menjadi milik ayahnya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Sungmin tidak kembali dalam cengkraman ayah tirinya. Ia yakin dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayahnya ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia mendekati Tuan Cho dan bersimpuh di kakinya.

"Tolong aku _appa!_ Tolong aku untuk membebaskan gadis itu." Kyuhyun menangis sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan semua perintah _appa_ asal jangan buat aku masuk penjara."

Tuan Cho menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak takut berada dalam penjara, aku hanya takut tidak ada yang melindungi Sungmin." Kyuhyun terus terisak. Ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menghiba pada ayahnya.

Tuan Cho menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Ia menepuk bahu putra yang sangat disayanginya itu. ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang bisa bertanggung jawab. Ia bahkan rela menyerahkan harga dirinya untuk membela gadis yang dicintainya itu. Memangnya gadis seperti apa Sungmin itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini?

"Baiklah, _appa_ akan membantumu tapi dengan beberapa syarat," ujar Tuan Cho akhirnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia tidak peduli syarat apapun yang diajukan ayahnya. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin. Ia memeluk tubuh ayahnya dengan penuh haru.

"_Gomawo appa! Gomawo!"_ serunya senang.

"Aku belum mengatakan syarat yang harus kau penuhi." Tuan Cho mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk mendengarkan.

"Satu, kau harus kambali ke rumah ini. Dua, kau harus berhenti melukis. Tiga, kau harus mulai berlatih menjadi staff di perusahaan _appa_ karena tidak lama lagi kuliahmu akan selesai…" urai Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dari semua syarat yang diajukan ayahnya yang membuatnya berat adalah berhenti melukis. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus pisah dengan kanvas dan cat minyak kesayangannya. Melukis adalah bagian dari mengisi kekosongan jiwa yang selama ini menderanya. Bagaimana ia harus hidup tanpa itu?

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Tuan Cho melihat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia harus melupakan dan mengubur sebagian mimpi terbesarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggil pengacara Zhou untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu!" putus Tuan Cho.

"_Appa_, jika kau memintaku kembali pulang apa boleh aku membawa Sungmin turut serta? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tetap tinggal dengan pria brengsek itu," pinta Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho tersenyum melihat betapa besar cinta Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja! Tapi ingat kau harus tetap memenuhi janjimu!" ulang Tuan Cho mengingatkan putranya.

* * *

XXXX

Kyuhyun bersama pengacara Zhou duduk menunggu kedatangan Tuan Lee. Sungmin memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Meski Kyuhyun telah memberitahu rencana yang akan dilakukan untuk melawan ayahnya, tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak tenang.

"Mau apa kalian kemari? Aku tidak terima negoisasi! Lanjutkan saja kasus ini ke pihak yang berwajib," suara Tuan Lee masih dengan penuh arogan membuat Kyuhyun dan pengacara Zhou bangkit dari duduk dan memberi salam.

"Perkenalkan saya Zhou Mi, pengacara keluarga Tuan Cho." Pengacara Zhou memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi kau membawa pengacara untuk membela diri." Tuan Lee menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Apa Tuan Lee bekerja sebagai manager di CK Production?" tanya pengacara Zhou tidak memperdulikan amarah Tuan Lee.

"_Ne_, aku bekerja disana dan kasus ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku. Jadi kalian jangan menyambungkannya kesana," omel Tuan Lee.

"CK Production merupakan salah satu anak perusahaan dari Young Industries," lanjut pengacara Zhou.

"Lalu?"

"Apa Tuan Lee tahu siapa direktur utama dari Young Industries?"

"Sekali lagi kubilang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku!" bentak Tuan Lee.

"Direktur utama dari Young Industries adalah Cho Siwon yang merupakan ayah kandung dari tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun," terang pengacara Zhou dengan penekanan lebih jelas.

Tuan Lee menelan ludahnya seketika. _Apa? Bocah berandal ini merupakan anak direktur utama pemilik perusahaan? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?_

"Tuan Cho tidak keberatan jika Anda ingin melanjutkan masalah yang menimpa tuan muda, tapi Tuan Cho tidak bisa berjanji akan membuat Anda terus bekerja di CK Production maupun perusahaan lain…" urai pengacara Zhou.

Tuan Lee terkulai lemas. Sial! Ia tidak menyangka berandal yang menjadi kekasih putrinya ini punya kekuatan sebesar ini untuk melawannya.

"Saya akan memberikan Anda waktu 1 x 24 jam untuk mencabut laporan pada pihak yang berwajib atau kami akan memutuskan kontrak kerja Anda di perusahaan."

"Baik… baik! Hal itu akan segera kami lakukan. Tapi tolong jangan berhentikan suami saya dari pekerjaannya." Nyonya Lee memohon pada pengacara Zhou.

Pengacara Zhou mengeluarkan surat perjanjian yang mengatakan jika Tuan Lee akan segera mencabut laporan tindakan penganiayaan atas dirinya terhadap Kyuhyun. Tuan Lee juga diminta untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dalam bentuk apapun di kemudian hari. Pengacara Zhou meminta Tuan Lee untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut disaksikan Nyonya Lee, Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah berarti urusan kita berhenti sampai disini. Saya menunggu hingga esok surat pencabutan perkara dari pihak yang berwajib," terang pengacara Zhou lalu pergi meninggalkanTuan Lee yang masih tampak _shock_ dan terpukul.

"_Mianhae ahjussi!_ Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi Sungmin. Mulai sekarang ijinkan Sungmin untuk tinggal bersamaku," pinta Kyuhyun sopan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sikap hormat.

"Kalian masih kuliah, tidak boleh tinggal bersama!" potong Nyonya Lee.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku menikahi Sungmin, _ahjuma!_ Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya." Kyuhyun kembali meminta ijin pada Nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee terharu melihat sikap tanggung jawab kekasih putrinya. Ia merasa gagal melindungi Sungmin karena takut dengan sikap temperamental suaminya. Selama ini ia selalu mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin terkekang dengan kesendiriannya. Ia sangat bersyukur putrinya bertemu dengan pria yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan mata berair.

"Maafkan ibu tidak bisa berbuat banyak demi kebahagiaan kalian. Aku serahkan putri tercintaku untuk kau jaga," ucap Nyonya Lee sambil terisak.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh ibunya sambil menangis. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan ibunya selama ini karena sulit harus menanggung beban hidup hingga menjadi sangat tergantung pada ayah.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _umma!_ Kyuhyun akan menjagaku dengan baik," bisik Sungmin menenangkan ibunya.

Nyonya Lee mempererat pelukannya. Gadis kecilnya kini sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang siap untuk melangkah ke dalam dunia baru.

* * *

XXXX

Ada yang terasa lapang dalam dada Sungmin. Sebuah beban berat seolah lepas dalam kehidupan kelamnya. Ia berharap bayangan buruk di masa lalu akan pergi seiring waktu yang akan datang dalam kehidupan selanjutnya. Ia masih tak percaya jika ayah tirinya menyerah dengan mudah karena mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pengacara Zhou.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa kau tidak senang kita bersama kembali?" bisik Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin membalikkan tubuh dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum cintanya pada Kyuhyun makin tumbuh subur. Ia sangat terharu melihat begitu banyak yang telah Kyuhyun korbankan untuk membuatnya lepas dari semua ini.

Jika dibandingkan dengan semua mantan pacar Kyuhyun termasuk Jessica, dirinya seperti langit dan bumi. Menurutnya ia bukanlah gadis cantik yang mempunyai tubuh seksi. Ia juga bukan pecinta _fashion_ yang selalu tampil trendi dan gaya seperti gadis pada umumnya. Ia bahkan mendapat julukan patung hidup dari teman-teman Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan berbagai rasa.

Sungmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya," bisiknya lalu menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menikmati berbagai gelora rasa yang bersatu melalui kehangatan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun terus merasakan panasnya hasrat yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"_Saranghae…"_ ucap Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan kehangatan pada bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya. Ia sungguh tergila-gila pada gadis yang ada dipelukannya ini.

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mencintai seseorang sama besarnya dengan rasa cinta pada ibunya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Kyuhyun untuk mempermainkan hati dan perasaan Sungmin bahkan sejak taruhan itu dilakukan. Semuanya berubah saat mengenal Sungmin berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"_Nado saranghae…"_ balas Kyuhyun lalu kembali membawa bibir Sungmin untuk diciumnya.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Ia ingin waktu berhenti utuk selamanya. Ia ingin merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang Kyuhyun terus seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat ada lagi rintangan dan cobaan yang akan memisahkan mereka. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Tuhan agar permohonannya kali ini dikabulkan.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~ updatenya lama ya? Mianhae… m(_ _)m

KyuMin nikahnya ditunda dulu deh. :P

Ah, yang ingin menghubungi saya bisa melalui **Twitter: naffa971023** dan **Facebook: Niezrina Fairuz W**

Oke, see you next chapter~

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka^^


	8. Chapter 8: In the Name of Love

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Thanks a lot to :

**magnae91**

**kucing liar**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

**lee kyuzha**

**AIDASUNGJIN**

**Park Ha Rin**

**QueenDeeBeauty**

**rainy heart**

**kyumin forever**

**HyunMing Joo**

**Syubidubidu**

**KyuLov**

**cho ndithkeyta**

**Cho Kwangrin**

**Lee soo hyun**

**beibhy kyuminalways89**

**Tifafawookie**

**Ryani**

**farchanie01**

**ri-yunjae**

**Yewook6699**

**choi hyekyung**

**Cho Miku**

**LovelyMin**

**Cho SungHyun**

**Misskyu0604**

**coffeewie kyumin**

**kyurin Minnie**

**S.J. 1315**

**imsmL**

**Yanhaelforever**

**rima kyumin elf**

**Choshikyumin**

**elfdinda**

**ShippoChan**

**Cho Yooae**

**gyugyu**

**KeropiGreen**

**Lee HyunJae**

**hyekyunSHIN**

**Mrs. Cassanove HyukJae**

**Keys47**

**KyuLoveMin**

**emak mecca**

**Kanaya**

**arinidingdong**

**fe89**

**Me Is**

**JiYoo861015**

**Snowonest**

**Lee Ji MIN**

**mila - sungmiwon**

**QQ kyuminshippersangad**

**runashine88**

**stcho03  
**

**follow Kyuri930330  
**

**Kim Kyuri  
**

**And Silent reader**

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 8

In the Name of Love

.

.

.

* * *

Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Sudah hampir dua bulan Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang dalam kelas _workshop_nya. Ia ingin memberikan kabar baik yang akan membuat Kyuhyun senang.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke kelasku?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sebersit perasaan bersalah hadir jika ingat kebaikan Leeteuk yang memberikan kesempatan agar bisa bergabung di kelas seninya. Sejak ia melakukan perjanjian dengan ayah, semua impiannya tentang melukis harus mulai dikuburnya.

"Aku sedang banyak tugas." Kyuhyun berusaha berkilah.

"Aku datang hanya ingin mengabarkan jika karyamu masuk dalam sepuluh nominasi lukisan terbaik dari kampus ini. Dan bulan depan akan dipamerkan dalam pameran kebudayaan yang diadakan oleh Museum nasional Korea," urai Leeteuk.

"_Jinjja?_ Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengirim karya apapun."

"Aku yang mengirimnya atas namamu. Aku yakin lukisanmu bagus dan layak untuk dilombakan," terang Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya lukisan yang dibuatnya dengan sepenuh jiwa mendapat pengakuan dari orang lain.

"Aku berharap kau masih terus melanjutkan jiwa seni itu diantara kesibukan yang makin mendera…" lanjut Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Siapapun pasti ingin menuruti hati dan keinginan jiwanya. Tapi baginya kini harapan itu hanya tinggal sepotong asa yang rasanya sulit untuk diwujudkan menjadi nyata. Sudah terbayang bagaimana hari yang akan dilaluinya beberapa bulan kedepan. Ia sudah harus datang ke kantor untuk mempelajari seluk beluk perusahaan agar setelah lulus kuliah, ia siap menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun tidak begitu antusias menanggapi berita gembiranya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mentor terbaiknya jika mengatakan telah berhenti melukis.

"Aku akan kirim surat undangannya awal bulan depan. Jadi jika kau punya beberapa karya lukisan lain, cepat serahkan padaku agar aku bisa membawanya saat pameran nanti…" lanjut Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih atas usaha dan kerja keras Leeteuk yang selama ini telah membantunya.

"Oh iya, aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin, salah satu muridku." Leeteuk penasaran dengan rumor yang banyak beredar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk memukul bahunya main-main.

"Gadis itu memang sedikit aneh tapi hasil coretannya lumayan bagus. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Leeteuk peasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta padanya…" ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

Leeteuk tertawa terbahak. Bukannya ia tidak tahu reputasi buruk Kyuhyun diantara gadis di kampus. Ia heran, kenapa Sungmin yang harus menjadi korban permainan cintanya. Atau jangan-jangan ia jatuh cinta sungguhan dengan gadis yang hobi sekali membuat sketsa daripada melukis dengan cat minyak itu? Ah sudahlah! Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah bosan memacari gadis cantik dan seksi sehingga memacari gadis yang berbeda.

"Oh iya! Dua buah lukisanmu yang belum jadi diminta Sungmin untuk di lanjutkan, katanya ia telah mendapat ijin darimu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Sungmin meminta ijin padanya untuk melanjutkan lukisan yang belum selesai dikerjakannya.

* * *

XXXX

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jessica menghadang langkah Sungmin yang baru saja keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?"

Jessica mengajak Sungmin ke sebuah kafe yang terletak di _Myeondong_ down town pusat belanja terkenal di Seoul. Jessica sering berbelanja atau sekedar melihat mode terbaru dari berbagai merek terkenal yang dijual di empat toserba yang tersebar. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan yang nyaman dan keren ini.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku bicara di tempat ramai seperti ini? Aku tidak nyaman," ujar Sungmin yang memang tidak suka keramaian.

"Lalu aku harus mengajakmu bicara di kantin dan semua orang melihat jika aku berdamai dengan gadis yang merebut Kyuhyun dariku," gerutu Jessica.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membahas tentang itu, lebih baik aku pergi." Sungmin berdiri siap untuk meninggalkan Jessica.

Jessica buru-buru menahan langkah Sungmin.

"Ok… ok… aku menyerah! Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu. Harus kuakui kalau Kyuhyun ternyata sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Jessica dengan cepat mengatakannya.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu duduk kembali. Ditatapnya wajah Jessica yang hari ini terlihat sangat cantik. Gadis dihadapannya ini sudah dibuat patah hati oleh Kyuhyun, jadi wajar jika apa yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin akibat dari perasaan tidak terima karena telah dicampakkan dengan mudahnya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu _oppa_ begitu mencintaimu?" tanya Jessica penasaran.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. Hingga detik ini ia juga masih bingung kenapa Kyuhyun bisa jatuh cinta dan rela berkorban banyak untuknya.

"Apa kamu tahu apa yang telah Kyuhyun korbankan untuk membuatmu tetap berada di sisinya?"

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jessica. Selama ini Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah berkeluh kesah padanya.

"Kau ternyata tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa Kyuhyun…" ledek Jessica.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Sungmin mulai tidak sabar dengan kalimat menggantung Jessica.

Jessica menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak gusar. Sebenarnya ia sangat iri melihat Sungmin berhasil merebut hati Kyuhyun dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Kyuhyun mencintai patung hidup ini bahkan rela mengorbankan cita-cita yang menjadi bagian dari jiwanya demi bersama dengannya.

Ia tahu dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae jika Kyuhyun memutuskan berhenti melukis sesuai dengan perjanjian yang dibuat dengan ayahnya. Kyuhyun juga berencana pulang ke rumah dan mengikuti semua aturan yang ditetapkan. Jessica yakin semua itu dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk melindungi Sungmin.

"Demi dirimu, Kyuhyun harus melupakan impiannya sebagai melukis."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Jessica lalu mengurai cerita yang selama ini disembunyikan Kyuhyun juga perjanjian yang telah dibuat dengan ayahnya.

Ada yang bergejolak di hati Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun menggantungkan semua mimpi dan menukarnya demi kebahagiaan yang telah didapatnya. Pantas saja selama mereka tinggal bersama ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Kyuhyun menyentuh peralatan melukisnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu menyerah demi Kyuhyun, tapi bisakah kau berbuat sesuatu agar ia bisa melanjutkan kembali harapan terbesarnya tanpa harus kehilangan dirimu?"

Sungmin terdiam lama. ia memang harus berbuat sesuatu untuk mengembalikan bagian terbesar dari jiwa Kyuhyun yang sudah direbut paksa ini.

* * *

XXXX

Dengan naik Namsan Suttle Bus nomor tiga yang berwarna kuning, Sungmin singgah ke Namsan Tower, bangunan yang menjadi _landmark_ bagi Kota Seoul. Sebelum naik ke atas menara, Sungmin masuk ke Museum Teddy Bear. Di museum ini terdapat kisah dan asal usul kebudayaan Korea yang divisualkan melalu boneka beruang.

Dalam komplek ini juga terdapat pohon gembok cinta. Jika dilihat dari jauh pohon ini serupa dengan pohon cemara yang berwarna-warni. Setelah dekat barulah terlihat itu merupakan tumpukan berbagai macam gembok lengkap dengan tulisan cinta yang dibuat oleh pasangan yang berkunjung. Usai menaruh gembok lalu membuang kunci, banyak yang percaya jika cinta mereka akan abadi.

Sungmin memilih duduk di pelataran museum untuk memikirkan kembali setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Jessica. Cinta Kyuhyun kini bagaikan sembilu yang menyayat hatinya. Ia tidak ingin merubah apapun yang sudah dijalani oleh Kyuhyun apalagi harus menghentikan sebuah mimpi. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hatinya.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya. Nama Kyuhyun terpampang jelas. Sungmin mengusap air mata yang menggenangi pipinya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ Sungmin menahan suara agar Kyuhyun tidak mendengar isakannya.

"Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu, tapi Ryeowook bilang kau tidak ikut kelas terakhir…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar khawatir.

"Aku pergi ke museum teddy bear, ada yang ingin ku foto," ucap Sungmin bohong.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku? Aku bisa mengantarmu!" protes Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku bisa sendiri dan tidak ingin mengganggu jadwal kelasmu."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang! Aku sudah merindukanmu."

Sungmin merasa hatinya semakin dipenuhi perasaan sesak.

Kyuhyun sedang membereskan tempat tidur saat Sungmin pulang. Ia membawakan dua porsi _Kalgookso_ yang dibelinya di kedai dekat Namsan.

"Sepertinya enak sekali." Kyuhyun mencium aroma dari sup panas yang sedang diaduk oleh Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput sisa makanan terakhirnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Appa_ memintaku mulai belajar administrasi perusahaan, jadi mulai besok aku harus datang ke kantor untuk bekerja sama dengan pegawainya…" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Hm, _appa_ juga memintaku pulang karena ia ingin lebih banyak berdiskusi tentang peusahaan, jadi aku akan membawamu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia tidak ingin pindah ke rumah orang tua Kyuhyun yang kaya raya tapi ia merasa jika tidak seperti ini jalan hidup yang diimpikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat sikap diam Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"_Anni_, aku ingin segera mengenal dekat _appa_mu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

* * *

XXXX

Rumah besar bergaya Eropa seperti villa yang terletak di kawasan elit _Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam_ membuat Sungmin terpana. Sungguh berbanding terbalik keadaannya dengan apartement kecil yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Ia kembali teringat ucapan Jessica jika Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari rumah agar ayahnya tidak mengganggu kegiatan melukisnya. Ia rela melepas semua fasilitas mewah yang berada dalam rumah untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Selamat siang, _ahjussi_…" sapa Sungmin ramah sambil membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat pada ayah Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho memandang Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia menghampiri gadis yang telah membuat putranya menangis dan menghiba agar bisa membuat mereka bersama.

"Tinggalah disini menemani Kyuhyun," ucap Tuan Cho sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Atau jika kalian ingin segera menikah _appa_ akan—"

"_Mianhae, ahjussi!_ Untuk rencana itu kami belum membicarakannya. Setidaknya menunggu hingga lulus kuliah," potong Sungmin mendengar rencana Tuan Cho.

"Baiklah kalau rencana kalian seperti itu. Aku harus kembali ke ruang kerja," pamit Tuan Cho.

Sungmin memandang sekeliling rumah keluarga Kyuhyun yang sangat mewah. Semua perabotan dan pernak-pernik isinya terlihat bukan barang murah. Tampak di dinding ruang tamu foto sebuah seorang wanita berdiri dengan ayah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu _umma_mu?" tanya Sungmin menunjuk foto dengan ukuran besar.

"Bukan, dia Kim—ah Cho Heechul, _umma_ tiriku. _Umma_ bercerai dengan _appa_ dan kini tinggal dengan nenek di Samcheok," terang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju kamar ibunya yang terletak di lantai atas. Di depan kamar terdapat balkon yang langsung bisa terlihat pemandangan Kota Seoul. Kyuhyun dan ibunya sering menghabiskan sore yang indah dengan minum teh bersama. Sayang kebersamaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena perilaku ayahnya yang sering menyakiti perasaan ibu hingga membuat Kyuhyun jarang pulang dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar.

"Indah sekali!" seru Sungmin seraya membentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup udara sore yang sejuk seiring dimulainya musim gugur.

Kyuhyun merengkuh bahu Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Tuan Cho!" canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa geli dan membalas rangkulan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tadi menolak rencana _appa_ untuk menikahkan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun karena sebenarnya ia sangat senang dengan rencana itu. tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin mengatakan akan menundanya hingga mereka lulus.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kita menikah jika kuliah saja belum selesai!" omel Sungmin sambil mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar lalu menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya," goda Kyuhyun yang langsung dihujani pukulan dan cubitan dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Awal musim gugur yang indah terasa hangat menelusup kalbunya. Ia tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa lagi saat ini. Kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin sudah membayar semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukannya. Ia mengusap rambut panjang Sungmin lalu mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Aku ingin terus mendekapmu seperti ini."

Sungmin meradang. Ia memejamkan mata karena tidak kuat menahan tatapan Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Mulai besok aku akan sibuk dengan tugas kantor. Maaf jika tidak banyak waktu yang akan kuhabiskan bersamamu…" jelas Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana…_ bekerjalah dengan baik, karena aku juga akan menyelesaikan pelajaranku."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan membiarkan gadis itu merasakan kehangatan yang memenuhi ruang hatinya.

* * *

XXXX

Musim gugur merupakan musim yang paling ditunggu oleh wisatawan asing maupun masyarakat Korea. Di musim inilah cuaca sangat bersahabat karena tidak terlalu panas dan tidak juga dingin. Perubahan warna daun dari kuning menjadi merah dapat ditemukan pada pohon _maple_ dan _ginko_ yang tersebar di sepanjang jalan. Keindahan warna itu bagai sebuah lukisan alam yang nyaris sempurna.

Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin mengunjungi Museum Nasional Korea. Dalam museum ini terdapat lebih dari 220 ribu karya seni yang sangat bernilai harganya. Benda-benda peninggalan sejarah juga pada saat-saat tertentu akan dipajang 13 ribu maha karya yang banyak memiliki nilai sejarah.

Setelah berkeliling dan memotret berbagai jenis lukisan sebagai bahan untuk membuat makalah dan sketsa, Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin mampir ke sebuah kedai yang menjual _Topokki_.

"Aku dengar kau sudah tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun," ucap Ryeowook menginformasikan berita yang beredar di sekitar kampus.

"_Ne_, aku tinggal di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun."

"Wah, hebat sekali kau berhasil memenangkan cinta playboy sejati itu!" pekik Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Pasti banyak sekali gadis yang di kampus kita yang patah hati."

Sungmin meringis teringat bagaimana Jessica yang cemburu buta melihat Kyuhyun memilihnya.

"Oh iya, sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada Kyuhyun. Kudengar salah satu lukisannya akan di pamerkan saat acara pameran nanti."

"Eh? Iya kah?"

"Lho? Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu? Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ memberitahu jika ada sepuluh lukisan terbaik yang mewakili kampus kita dan karya Kyuhyun salah satunya," terang Ryeowook.

Sungmin kaget mendengarnya. Berita sebesar ini Kyuhyun bahkan tak memberitahunya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun menutupinya?

"Hebat sekali pacarmu itu, padahal ia tidak berasal dari kelas seni tapi hasil lukisannya melebihi mahasiswa seni," puji Ryeowook.

Sungmin menarik nafas membuang sesak yang kembali datang. Ucapan Jessica terus saja terngiang di kepalanya. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan dunia melukis demi dirinya?

Perkatan Ryeowook selanjutkan bagaikan lebah yang terbang mengelilingi kepala Sungmin. Ia tidak mendengar apapun kecuali bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai calon direktur pengganti ayahnya.

Saat tadi pagi melihatnya menggunakan setelan jas rapi, Sungmin merasa jika itu bukanlah Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya.

"Aku berangat kerja bersama _appa_, jaga dirimu dan belajarlah dengan baik…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin lalu pergi mengikuti langkah kaki Tuan Cho yang sudah menunggunya dalam mobil.

* * *

XXXX

Rapat antar manager dan jajaran direksi hingga terjun ke lapangan memantau pekerja di pabrik garmen terbesar di Korea menjadi rutinitas harian Kyuhyun. Hitungan jumlah produksi, mengecek material hingga menentukan _style_ yang dibuat oleh para designer juga merupakan sebagian tanggung jawabnya. Tuan Cho memintanya mempelajari proses detail dari awal bagaimana memilih bahan hingga menjadi pakaian yang dapat dijual bahkan diekspor ke luar negeri.

Kyuhyun membuka undangan khusus untuk dirinya yang dikirim Leeteuk melalui adik kelasnya. Ia tersenyum bangga bisa mendapatkan kursi di jajaran VIP saat pembukaan pameran lukisan di Museum Nasional Korea. Ia merasa inilah puncak dari keberhasilannya mempelajari seni melukis.

"Tuan muda, setengah jam lagi kita ada pertemuan dengan pemilik Sae apparel." Suara sekretaris Han membuat Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan berkas yang akan dibawanya nanti.

Sungmin merapikan kemeja dan dasi Kyuhyun yang akan menghadiri acara makan malam menemani ayahnya.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun ini…" puji Kyuhyun melihat gaya berdandan Sungmin yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya enggan mengikuti acara pertemuan atau makan malam yang sering diadakan relasi Tuan Cho karena jarang mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jika Kyuhyun tidak memaksanya ikut maka ia pasti menolak dan memilih tinggal di rumah.

Suasana Kafe terlihat santai dan tenang. Sungmin memilih bergabung dengan beberapa wanita yang merupakan pasangan dari para pria yang sedang membahas pekerjaan. Ia tidak terlalu menanggapi pembicaraan mereka yang berkisar tentang merek _fashion_ dan mode terbaru. Ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan sikap Kyuhyun selama pertemuan berlangsung.

Terlihat sekali Kyuhyun sangat tidak menikmati karena ia seringkali memainkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan membuatnya sering melamun. Seringkali Tuan Cho memukul pelan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Apa kau lelah bekerja di perusahaan _appa_?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah berbohong padanya. Ia meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang tidak memegang stir. Diciumnya dengan lembut punggung tangan itu berharap bisa memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

"Aku akan sealu di sampingmu," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas dengan membelai lembut kepala Sungmin.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin berusaha lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Sungmin sering memasak makanan sederhana untuk diberikan pada Nyonya Cho yang usianya masih sangat muda untuk menjadi ibu tiri Kyuhyun.

Ia juga sering menemani Nyonya Cho berbelanja di Sinchon fashion street yang merupakan pusat _fashion_ dan mode. Di tempat ini juga terdapat banyak salon dan _spa_ untuk memanjakan diri sekaligus merawat kulit agar selalu tampak cantik dan segar.

"Apa kau tidak ingin merubah penampilanmu agar Kyuhyun semakin tertarik padamu?" bisik Nyonya Cho menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa lebar. Ia tidak ingin merubah apapun dari dirinya. Ia percaya Kyuhyun mencintainya apa adanya.

"Aku sering melakukan perawatan wajah di salon ini…"

Sungmin kembali tertawa.

"Jika tidak seperti ini, bagaimana bisa membuat _appa_ Kyuhyun menikahiku," sahut Nyonya Cho.

Sungmin mendesah. Meski ia tidak menyukai tindakan Nyonya Cho yang sudah merusak rumah tangga ibu kandung Kyuhyun, tapi harus diakui jika sekarang ia sudah menjadi ibu dan nyonya dalam keluarga mereka.

"Sejak kau datang, suasana rumah menjadi tentram. Aku bosan mendengar Kyuhyun tiap hari bertengkar dengan _appa_nya."

Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_ telah membuat Kyuhyun berubah. Hubungan kami memang tidak dekat karena ia sangat membenciku, tapi melihatnya bahagia aku ikut senang."

Jika Kyuhyun sedang ke luar kota, Sungmin membawakan makan siang untuk Tuan Cho. Ia juga sering menemani Tuan Cho minum teh atau sarapan di pagi hari. Ia berharap bisa diterima dengan baik di keluarga ini.

"Aku senang Kyuhyun bisa mengenal gadis baik sepertimu," puji Tuan Cho saat Sungmin datang membawakan makan siang buatan Nyonya Cho.

"Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, _ahjussi_."

"_Gomawo_ telah menjaga dan menemani putraku. Kini aku sangat bangga padanya."

"_Ahjussi_, aku punya pertanyaan…" ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Apa itu? katakanlah."

"Hm, apa _ahjussi_ meminta Kyuhyun untuk berhenti melukis?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Tuan Cho memandang Sungmin lama. Ia sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan segera didengarnya karena Sungmin juga suka melukis. Gadis itu pasti heran melihat Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi menyentuh peralatan melukisnya.

"Aku memang tidak setuju dengan kegiatan melukisnya, tapi ia sudah memilih jalan itu…" tukas Tuan Cho.

"Apa itu karena aku?"

Tuan Cho tidak menjawab.

Sungmin meradang dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika perkataan Jessica benar adanya. Perasaan bersalah makin membuncah di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan Kyuhyun hidup dalam kepura-puraan demi membahagiakan dirinya.

"Apa _ahjussi_ tidak bisa memberinya sedikit kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hobinya? Bagi Kyuhyun melukis adalah bagian dari hidupnya." Sungmin meminta pertimbangan pada Tuan Cho.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkan Kyuhyun menjadi pelukis sampai kapanpun. Perusahaan ini jauh lebih penting dari hobinya itu!" tukas Tuan Cho tegas.

"Tapi selama ini Kyuhyun sudah berusaha yang terbaik demi kemajuan perusahaan." Sungmin terus mencari pembelaan.

"Justru karena ia sudah menjadi yang terbaik, makanya aku tidak mengijinkan hati dan jiwanya goyah karena sibuk melukis."

"Tapi—"

"Cukup Sungmin! _Ahjussi_ tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, semua ini Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mempertahankamu. Jadi tolong hargai keputusannya."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar kalimat tegas Tuan Cho. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Tuan Cho mengerti jika Kyuhyun hanya ingin diberikan sedikit kebebasan untuk mengekspresikan jiwanya. Apa mungkin ia hanya menjadi beban untuk Kyuhyun? Jika ia pergi menjauh maka Kyuhyun akan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi. Tapi apakah ia sanggup berpisah dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sungmin menatap undangan yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di berkas kerja Kyuhyun. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa bangga dan bahagianya Kyuhyun bisa duduk di jajaran VIP atas penghargaannya.

Ia baru menyadari jika selama ini telah bersikap egois hanya memikirkan kebahagiannya semata. Sudah terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Kini saatnya ia membalas semua kebaikan itu dengan membiarkan Kyuhyun terbang bebas dan lepas dari hidupnya.

TBC

Kalgookso : mie yang terkenal karena dipotong dengan tangan meski banyak toko dan supermarket sudah dikemas dalambentuk instan. Kaldu untuk metebus mie ini terbuat dari ikan teri kering dan _dashima_, sejenis rumput laut.

.

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~

Updatenya lama ya? Mianhae, salahkan kakakku yang nggak sengaja ngeformat flashdisk. Padahal di flashdisk itu banyak fic yang belum sempat di publish dan lanjutan fic ini sampai tamat ada di situ juga. Ah, rasanya pengen teriak sampe botak. T^T

Jadinya mood ngetik saya hilang dan fic ini sempat gak keurus. Jeongmal mianhae….

Oke, kali ini saya akan menjawab secara random review dari readers sekalian.

**R**(readers) : Eunhyuk disini jadi yeoja atau namja dan apa hubungannya sama Donghae?

**A**(author) : Eunhyuk disini namja. Dia cemburu loh waktu Donghae bilang mau ngedeketin Jessica. Jadi tebak hubungannya sama Donghae apa hayoo? #plak

**R** : Apa ibu kandungnya Kyuhyun udah meninggal?

**A** : Disini dijelasin 'kan kalau ibu kandungnya Kyuhyun tinggal sama neneknya di Samcheok.

**R** : Apa kehidupan KyuMin akan berjalan mulus tanpa ada gangguan?

**A** : Hm, gimana ya? Di cek aja ya.

**R** : Fic ini kok mirip kayak MARS ya?

**A** : Banyak yang bilang fic ini mirip kayak MARS. Tapi karena fic ini ada fic remake, jadi mungkin saja sang penulis novel memang terinspirasi dari drama itu.

**R** : Fic ini bakal naik rated gak ya?

**A** : Sepertinya fic gak bakal naik rated. Tetap di rated T.

**R** : Ryeowook itu yeoja atau namja?

**A** : Ryeowook di fic ini yeoja.

**R** : Nyonya Lee belum tahu soal traumanya Min ya?

**A** : Hm, kata siapa? Nyonya Lee sebenarnya tahu kok cuma dia pura-pura nggak tahu aja.

.

* * *

Oke, see you next chapter~

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Till Death Do Us Part

Paint My Love

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Nae Sarangeul Paint©Park Jung Hye

It Has To Be You©Yesung Super Junior

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

* * *

.

.

.

The Last Chapter

Till Death Do Us Part

.

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin melihat pertunjukkan musik _Indie_ yang sering diadakan di sekitar Universitas Hongik. Tempat ini lebih dikenal dengan Hongdae yang merupakan singkatan dari Hongik Daehaekgyo. Banyak _café_ dan _club_ yang memberikan kesempatan pada musisi baru untuk menampilkan kemampuan bermusik mereka.

"Salah satu temanku akan mengisi acara di sini," terang Ryeowook sambil mengajak Sungmin memasuki sebuah _café._

_Café _penuh dengan anak muda yang ingin menyaksikan penampilan musisi yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan vokalis terkenal Korea. Tampak teman Ryeowook sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan gitar untuk bermain secara akustik.

"Namanya Kim Jong Woon, tapi ia lebih senang di panggil Yesung. Suaranya indah sekali…" terang Ryeowook dengan ceria.

Yesung mulai memetik gitarnya dengan lembut. Malam ini ia akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul 'It Has To Be You'.

_oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na  
dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
naneun tto i gireul mutneunda  
neol bogo sipdago  
tto ango sipdago  
jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal  
_

_niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka  
_

_na du beon dasineun  
bonael su eopdago  
na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago  
_

_niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka  
_

_nae meongdeun gaseumi  
neol chajaorago  
sorichyeo bureunda  
neon eodinneungeoni  
naui moksori deulliji annni  
naegeneun  
_

_na dasi sarado  
myeot beoneul taeeonado  
harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na  
naega jikyeojul saram  
naega saranghal saram nan  
geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka  
neo hanaman saranghanikka_

Suara Yesung mengalun dengan lembut sesuai dengan lirik lagu yang mengharu biru. Ryeowook mengikuti dengan seksama bait demi bait lagu yang sangat indah itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada penyanyi itu ya?" ledek Sungmin melihat tatapan Ryeowook yang berbinar.

Ryeowook tersipu malu sambil terus melanjutkan bernyanyi.

* * *

XXXX

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun mendampingi Tuan Cho mengunjungi salah satu pabrik mereka yang terdapat di Busan. Sungmin makin merasa menjadi ganjalan bagi perjalanan hidup Kyuhyun. Meski selama ini Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun mengeluh, tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun sedang berusaha keras melawan pertentangan dalam dirinya. Sungmin tidak sanggup jika harus melewati hari seperti ini terus.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun langsung menubruk tubuh Sungmin yang menyambutnya di teras rumah.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali." Sungmin menyapu pipi Kyuhyun yang kian tirus karena padatnya pekerjaan.

"Lelahku hilang setelah melihat wajahmu," goda Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin membawanya masuk.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan malam dengan seluruh keluarga, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol di beranda kamar Kyuhyun. Langit Seoul yang lengkap dengan kilau bintang menambah romantis suasana.

"Liburan musim ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin membayar semua waktu sibuknya dengan mengajak Sungmin jalan bersama.

"Bagaimana jika kita mendaki Seoraksan?"

"Baiklah, minggu besok kita kesana."

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah. Ia memang harus menghentikan semua ini.

"Kau tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melukis," pancing Sungmin ingin melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Rasa lelah itu kian terasa tiap ada yang menyinggungnya soal melukis. Ia berusaha keras melupakan hasratnya memegang kuas dengan berbagai kesibukan di perusahaan. Tiap kali rasa itu menggigit dan mencengkeram, ia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang berharap bisa membuatnya tenang.

Sungmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang sedang memjamkan mata.

"_Mianhae…"_ bisik Sungmin. "Istirahatlah…"

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin agar tidak pergi.

"Temani aku sampai tertidur!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Ia ingin meminta kekuatan dalam dekap hangat Sungmin untuk menepis hatinya yang gundah.

Sungmin menahan perasaannya untuk tidak menangis. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat pria yang dikasihinya merana seperti ini.

* * *

XXXX

Taman nasional Seoraksan merupakan salah satu lokasi favorit bagi para pengujung saat musim gugur tiba. Terletak di _Sokcho-si, Kangwon-do_, Provinsi _Kangwon_. Ada tiga jalur _hiking_ yang bisa dipilih di taman ini, yaitu jalur menuju air terjun _Biryong_, _Biseondae_, dan _Ulsanbawi_. Sepanjang jalan akan terpampang dengan indah pemandagan bukit dengan pohon-pohon berdaun merah, kuning dan oranye.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin menyusuri Jalur Biryong sambil menikmati daun-daun yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Bunyi yang terdengar merupakan penggabungan suara alam dengan langkah kaki mereka. Suara gesekan antara daun kering yang terinjak seperti irama yang berpadu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

"Suka… Suka sekali! _Gomawo,_" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ini saja?" ledek Kyuhyun yang tidak puas dengan pelukan Sungmin.

"Kau ini!" balas Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat. Sejak sibuk bekerja ia jarang mempunyai waktu untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya ini. Namun tak sekalipun Sungmin protes atau marah dengan semua kesibukannya. Ia selalu setia menunggu bahkan saat Kyuhyun pulang dini hari sekalipun.

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae…"_ ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Tak terasa Sungmin meneteskan air mata mendengar kalimat uang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan pria yang sudah mengisi seluruh lembar kehidupannya, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun hidup dalam kepura-puraan.

"Eh? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Aku bahagia… _Gomawo_ Kyuhyun-ah!" bisik Sungmin lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin memberikan undangan pameran lukisan Kyuhyun pada Tuan Cho. Ia akan mengalah demi kebahagiaan pria yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Pameran ini merupakan bukti jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup tanpa melukis," urai Sungmin.

"Aku sudah katakan, sampai kapanpun tidak akan menyutujuinya menjadi pelukis!" Tuan Cho tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"_Mianhae ahjussi!_ Akulah awal dari semua ini, jadi ijinkan aku juga yang akan mengakhirinya demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun…" pamit Sungmin meninggalkan Tuan Cho yang terduduk bisu.

Sungmin mengemasi seluruh pakaiannya sambil terisak. Mulai detik ini ia akan kembali melewati harinya sendirian. Ia menggulung lukisan Kyuhyun yang belum selesai dilanjutkan dengan pita merah dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Ia ingin Kyuhyun sendirilah yang akan melanjutkan sesuai dengan gayanya. Ia juga menaruh secarik surat yang sudah ditulisnya semalam.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan hati gembira. Hari ini ia berhasil memenangkan tender produksi dalam jumlah besar. Tidak sia-sia ia memberikan presentasi yang baik pada jajaran direksi perusahaan rekanannya.

Ia ingin segera berbagi kebahagiaannya dengan Sungmin, tapi kenapa ia tidak melihat gadis itu menunggunya di teras. Jika ia memberitahu akan pulang lebih awal, biasanya Sungmin akan menunggunya dengan wajah cantik yang berbinar. Wajah itulah yang menghapus semua lelah batinnya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin tapi tidak terdengar jawaban. Ia membuka pintu dan tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Apa mungkin Sungmin sedang keluar? Pesan singkat yang dikirimnya sebelum pulang tak dibalas oleh Sungmin.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan menemukan gulungan kanvas yang diikat dengan pita tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka dua gulungan yang ternyata lukisan yang belum sempat diselesaikannya. Lukisan itu kini hampir sempurna karena banyak bagian yang terlihat rapi.

Selembar kertas jatuh saat Kyuhyun hendak berdiri. Dibukanya kertas surat berwarna pink itu sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu Sungmin ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuknya.

* * *

.

**Kyuhyun-ah, **_**mianhae**_** karena aku belum menyelesaikan lukisanmu dengan sempurna. Aku harap kau akan membuatnya jauh lebih sempurna dariku.**

**Maafkan aku karena selama ini telah bersikap egois dengan memaksamu melupakan angan dan impian yang selama ini tertanam dihidupmu. Sudah cukup pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan untukku.**

**Karena itulah aku minta ijin untuk pergi agar kau bisa melanjutkan semua mimpi dan cita-cita yang sempat terhenti karenaku. **_**Chukkae **_**atas keberhasilanmu menjadi salah satu pelukis terbaik dari kampus kita. Bagaimana bisa kabar sebesar itu kamu sembunyikan dariku?**

**Aku tidak ingin melihat kau berusaha tegar untuk menutupi hatimu yang terluka. Nah, mulai sekarang kembalilah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal. ^^**

_**Saranghae~**_

**Lee Sungmin**

* * *

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak membaca bait demi bait tulisan dalam surat Sungmin. _Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? _Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, hatinya di penuhi perasaan tidak enak. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Sungmin dan membuka semua lemari pakaian dan laci meja hias. Tak ditemukan satupun barang milik Sungmin yang tertinggal. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, tangannya gemetar mencengkeram erat surat Sungmin.

Ia langsung berlari menghampiri ruang kerja Tuan Cho dan mendapati ayahnya sedang sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas.

"_Appa! _Ada apa ini? Apa maksud Sungmin?" Kyuhyun panik menghampiri ayahnya dengan membawa surat Sungmin. Dadanya naik turun menahan berbagai rasa.

Tuan Cho memberikan surat undangan pameran lukisan. Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas. Bagaimana ia bisa ceroboh hingga Sungmin tahu soal undangan itu. ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Kau sudah memilih bukan?" ucap Tuan Cho melihat Kyuhyun terpaku.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlari keluar. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membuat Sungmin pergi darinya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu. Ia sudah menggantungkan semua harapan dan mimpinya demi Sungmin. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha keras menyeimbangkan hidupnya agar tidak terus terpaku pada mimpi yang ingin dilupakannya.

Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya terus bertahan melewati waktu yang kadang sangat menyiksa ini. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya Sungmin pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Tuan Lee. Ia yakin Sungmin pasti kembali ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Ia tidak disini," jawab Nyonya Lee bingung melihat wajah panik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kencang.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"_Mianhae ahjuma_, akan kujelaskan nani. Aku pasti akan membawa Sungmin kembali."

Kyuhyun menghubungi semua teman yang dikenal Sungmin tapi tak satupun yang tahu keberadaannya. Bahkan Ryeowook saja kaget saat Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin pergi dari rumah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di tepian Sungai Han. Keindahan jembatan Banpao lengkap dengan air mancur pelangi, tidak bisa meredakan kegelisahan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. _Kenapa Sungmin berbuat seperti ini? _Kenapa Sungmin tidak membicarakannya lebih dulu agar ia bisa menjelaskan apa pilihan yang sudah dibuatnya. Untuk apa ia berjuang keras hingga sejauh ini jika gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Arggggghhhhh!" Kyuhyun berteriak meluapkan semua kemarahan dan kegundahan hatinya.

* * *

XXXX

Hidup Kyuhyun terasa hampa dan kosong. Berhari-hari ia mencari Sungmin ke sekeliling Seoul tapi tak sedikitpun jejaknya terlihat. Ia bahkan bolak-balik ke kampus untuk mengecek apa Sungmin datang untuk belajar.

"Sudah cukup Kyuhyun! Kau sudah mabuk," tegur Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun minum soju tanpa henti.

"Mabuk seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," tambah Eunhyuk seraya menyingkirkan botol soju dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, tidak usah mengguruiku. Kalian tidak tahu apa artinya berkorban!" teriak Kyuhyun keras sehingga menarik perhatian pengunjung kedai lain.

"Ayo kita pulang! Jangan membuat malu disini." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar kedai.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Eunhyuk keras. Ia tidak ingin siapapun menghentikan acara minumnya.

"Jangan ikut campur masalahku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

_Bukkk!_ Pukulan keras menghantam wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Dengar! Kau berlaku seperti ini juga tidak akan membuat Sungmin kembali. Jadi bersikaplah seperti seorang pria!" omel Eunhyuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah.

Kyuhyun duduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia menangis. Hidupnya memang hancur lebur setelah ditinggal Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup tiap kali bangun dipagi hari tidak mendapati senyum dan sapa lembut Sungmin. Cintanya pada gadis itu melebihi apapun.

"Sudahlah, kini saatnya kau bangkit dan menata hidupmu…" ucap Donghae menguatkan sahabat karibnya.

Untuk melupakan kesedihan hatinya, Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari dengan bekerja sekuat tenaga. Ia mengerjakan semua proyek yang diberikan Tuan Cho secara membabi buta tanpa kenal waktu. Sering ia tidak pulang dan memilih menginap di ruang kerjanya. Ia merasa hidupnya bagaikan robot yang tidak memiliki hati dan jiwa. Ia menuruti semua perintah ayahnya tanpa sedikitpun melawan.

"Siwon-ah, tidak bisakah kau lihat betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun…" tegur Nyonya Cho.

"Itu sudah menjadi pilihannya," ucap Tuan Cho tak acuh sambil terus membaca Koran.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan untuk membagi waktunya sedikt untuk melukis? Selama ini ia sudah bekerja keras dan siap menjadi penggantimu," lanjut Nyonya Cho.

"Chullie-ah, kenapa sekarang kau membelanya?" tanya Tuan Cho heran.

"Sudah cukup aku melihat penderitaan Kyuhyun saat berpisah dengan _umma_nya. Aku tidak ingin ia kembali terpuruk karena kehilangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya." Nyonya Cho berusaha mengetuk hati suaminya.

Tuan Cho menghela nafas mendengar ucapan istrinya. Apa benar selama ini tindakannya terlalu keras pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana Kyuhyun melewati harinya tanpa Sungmin.

* * *

XXXX

Tuan Cho menghampiri ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan melihatnya sedang termenung memandangi foto Sungmin. Melihat kedatangan ayahnya buru-buru disembunyikan pigura Sungmin ke dalam laci.

Tuan Cho meletakkan undangan pameran lukisan ke atas meja Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisa membagi waktu antara bekerja dengan melukis?" tanya Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya tidak mengerti.

"_Appa_ minta maaf telah memaksamu melanjutkan perusahaan, tapi itu _appa_ lakukan agar kau menjadi pria yang tangguh dalam menghadapi persaingan bisnis."

Kyuhyun masih menatap ayahnya.

"Kini _appa_ yakin kau mampu melanjutkan perusahaan dengan melihat kerja keras yang kau lakukan selama ini. Sekarang _appa_ memberimu kesempatan untuk melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat tertunda itu." Tuan Cho tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memandang ayahnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Selamat kau telah berhasil menjadi salah satu pelukis terbaik di kampus, jadi datanglah pada acara pameran nanti karena _appa_ ingin melihat hasil karyamu yang indah itu."

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu memeluk tubuh ayahnya sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih _appa!_ Terima kasih!" serunya bahagia.

"Kau sudah berhasil menemukan Sungmin?" tanya Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia sudah nyaris putus asa harus menrari kemana lagi untuk menemukan gadis itu.

"Jangan menyerah! Jika kau sungguh mencintainya, carilah dia meski ke ujung dunia sekalipun." Tuan Cho menyemangati putranya yang terlihat pasrah.

* * *

XXXX

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang menghirup udara segara di tanah kelahirannya. Keindahan Pulau Nami semakin terasa saat musim gugur tiba. Perpaduan barbagai macam bunga dan pohon bagaikan lukisan hidup yang mengelilinginya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Meski ia merasa bahagia bisa datang kembali dan mengunjungi makam ayahnya, tapi hatinya tetap kosong dan hampa. Ia masih tidak sanggup mengusir semua kenangan manis yang terajut dengan indahnya saat bersama Kyuhyun.

Ia berusaha menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _café _berharap semua bayangan itu hilang. Semakin keras ia berusaha, sesering itu pulalah Kyuhyun hadir di setiap mimpinya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus bersembunyi dan lari dari kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Ia sudah memberitahu _umma_ untuk tidak memberikan info apapun jika Kyuhyun datang mencarinya.

Sungmin sedang membereskan meja bekas para pelanggan _café_ saat melihat tubuh menjulang Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Meski kaget, ia berusaha bersikap biasa dengan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun kesal dengan dengan sikap Sungmin yang dingin dan tak peduli. Ia mengambil tumpukan gelas di tangan Sungmin dan menarik lengan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku sedang bekerja!" ucap Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dengan kesal. Pandangan marah terpancar jelas di matanya. Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun dan hanya bisa menunduk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini!" teriak Kyuhyun kencang.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya takut mendengar kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pikir bisa seenaknya sendiri memutuskan sesuatu!" Kyuhyun masih penuh emosi memarahi Sungmin.

"A-aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia…" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Apa kau kira pergi begitu saja bisa membuatku bahagia?" Kyuhyun masih terus marah.

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab. Ia sungguh takut dengan wajah marah Kyuhyun. Tangannya gemetar dan ia menutupinya dengan meremas celemek yang sedang dipakainya. Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Sungmin yang ketakutan tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan amarahnya. Ia menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada melunak.

Sungmin terisak pelan. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan mimpi demi dirinya.

"Semuanya bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Kenapa kau harus mengambil keputusan sendiri?" urai Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahan saat melihat undangan pameran itu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian menjelaskan jika ia berhasil membuktikan pada ayahnya jika ia layak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan untuk menggantikan posisinya suatu hari nanti. Tuan Cho juga menyadari jika melukis merupakan bagian dari jiwa Kyuhyun dan kini memberikan kebebasan selama tidak tugasnya di perusahaan.

"Jadi ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku bersyukur _appa_ mendidikku dengan keras hingga berhasil membuatku menjadi pria dewasa yang tanguh…"

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin.

"Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku tanpa dirimu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

"_Mianhae…"_ isak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Kerinduannya pada gadis ini begitu membuncah hingga membuatnya seperti orang gila.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" bisik Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

Setelah mengajak Kyuhyun mengunjungi makam ayah kandungnya, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling Pulau Nami dengan sepeda. Mereka berhenti di jalan Metsequoia dan menyusuri jalan berpasir di pinggir danau yang banyak terdapat jejeran pohon _birch_ sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Sungmin penasaran karena Kyuhyun berhasil menemukannya.

"Tadinya aku nyaris menyerah mencarimu tapi _appa_ memberiku semangat untuk segera membawamu kembali. Dan aku baru ingat jika _umma_mu tidak terlalu khawatir atas kepergianmu, sudah pasti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Maka aku memaksanya memberitahu keadaanmu," terang Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin tertawa geli mendengar perjuangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Iya, kamu boleh menang karena telah berhasil membuat pria tampan ini kalang kabut seperti orang gila…" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sebagai permintaan maaf tapi Kyuhyun telah lebihdulu menarik wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Disini tempat umum!" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin yang salah tingkah.

"Biar semua orang tahu jika gadis manis ini milikku…" ujar Kyuhyun santai lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan mengajaknya berjalan kembali.

Sungmin merasa pelangi sedang terbentang di langit Pulau Nami. Hatinya sedang terbang bersama angin yang berhembus lembut di musim gugur. Kegelisahannya jatuh satu demi satu seperti helaian daun dari pohon _birch_ yang sudah mengering.

* * *

XXXX

Suasana Museum Nasional Korea sudah ramai dengan pengunjung. Pameran yang selalu diadakan tiap tahun ini merupakan salah satu dari banyak rangkaian acara untuk memperingati hari lahir Museum yang berusia lebih dari seratus tahun ini.

Acara pameran berlangsung dengan sukses, para pelukis diwajibkan berfoto di samping karyanya masing-masing untuk dikenalkan sebagai perwakilan dari unversitasnya. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak ceria melihat kehadiran semua orang yang disayanginya.

Lukisan Kyuhyun yang bertema wanita cantik dengan tubuh penuh bunga terlihat mencolok. Banyak di antara pengunjung yang berebut ingin foto bersama karena wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang memang menarik perhatian itu.

"Selamat atas pameran pertamamu!" ucap Leeteuk bangga pada salah satu anak didiknya.

"Semua ini juga berkat dirimu. Terima kasih telah membimbingku!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

Tuan Cho menepuk bahu putranya dengan bangga. Dugaannya selama ini salah terhadap minat melukis Kyuhyun. Kini hatinya jauh lebih tenang dan bahagia. Perasaan bersalah terhadap mantan istrinya jauh berkurang melihat putra kesayangannya berhasil meraih impian dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Minggu depan kita pergi menemui _umma_ku…" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang membereskan peralatan melukisnya.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak sabar lagi ingin segera menikahi Sungmin. Ia merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap dengan kebahagiaan. Ia juga sudah memenuhi janjinya pada ibu. Kini saatnya ia memberikan puncak kebahagiaan itu pada gadis yang dicintainya.

"Awas saja jika kau berani menolak lamaranku di depan umma!" ancam Kyuhyun teringat Sungmin yang menolak rencana ayahnya.

"Tapi aku belum lulus." Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gemas dan memburu tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berlari menjauh. Ia menangkap dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kita. _Saranghaeyo…_"

"_Nado saranghae."_

* * *

XXXX

"Anda Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap sang pastor menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjawab mantap. "Saya bersedia."

Dan sang pastor beralih menatap Sungmin. "Dan Anda Lee Sungmin, bersediakah menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan menjawab mantap. "Saya bersedia."

Jawaban sederhana yang membuat semua orang tersenyum. "Dengan ini, aku sahkan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin sebelum ia benar-benar mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua dan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Sungmin, lembut. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh pria di hadapannya itu. Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu mereka takuti lagi. Kebahagiaan mereka sudah ada ditangan mereka.

XXXX

* * *

Kau tidak akan bisa memilih pada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta. Karena perasaan itu sendiri tidak akan bisa untuk memilih orang yang akan kau cintai kedepannya. Yang terpenting adalah nyata atau tidaknya perasaanmu pada orang yang kau cintai itu.

THE END

* * *

.

.

.

A/N:

Ending yang membahagiakan bukan? Jadi jangan timpuk saya dengan sandal, oke! /laugh

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Orang-orang yang pernah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review untuk fic ini, orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di antara 300+ review di sela-sela 9 chapter kisah ini berjalan. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader di luar sana yang sudah menyempatkan membaca chapter terakhir ini. ^^

Nice Readers yang sudah mereview :

**magnae91 | kucing liar | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | lee kyuzha | AIDASUNGJIN | Park Ha Rin | QueenDeeBeauty | rainy hearT | kyumin forever | HyunMing Joo | Syubidubidu | KyuLov | cho ndithkeyta | Cho Kwangrin | Lee soo hyun | beibhy kyuminalways89 | Tifafawookie | Ryani | farchanie01 | ri-yunjae | Yewook6699 | choi hyekyung | Cho Miku | LovelyMin | Cho SungHyun | Misskyu0604 | coffeewie kyumin | kyurin Minnie | S.J. 1315 | imsmL | Yanhaelforever | Rima KyuMin Elf | Choshikyumin | elfdinda | ShippoChan | Cho Yooae | gyugyu | KeropiGreen | Lee HyunJae | hyekyunSHIN | Mrs. Cassanove HyukJae | Keys47 | KyuLoveMin | emak mecca | Kanaya | arinidingdong | fe89 | Me Is | JiYoo861015 | Snowonest | Lee Ji MIN | mila - sungmiwon |QQ kyuminshippersangad | runashine88 | stcho03 | Kim Kyu Ri | lee demin | Pryscil-chan | minnieGalz | Secret BlackHeart | Chang Ki Men | rikha-chan | ChubbyKyuMinHae | Ervina clouds | Ha min jae | Min190196 | Super Girl | Hyeri | aichan gaemgyu | anon | evilsartvoice | puthri mala99 | Maeyhyukkie | choi hyekyung | mykyu | Kyuminyewook | KamilahAyu | Namikaze kushina | Dila choi | HyunMing joo | BunnyMinnie | sungyounpark | Ex Silent Reader | Auliayyg | Gwi | ELLE HANA | Kyuminyeeunhae 968 | Cho Hyun Jin | I'm Mr. X | Liaa kyuminelf | fanqishawolelf | icha | Miyoori29 | Kan Sun Young | destiieka | leelee min | SooHyun1997 | ANAKyuMin |**

Mianhae kalau ada nama yang tertinggal dan nggak kesebut diatas, saya suka kalian semua, juga untuk para Silent Readers yang berkeliaran di luar sana. :*

Review?

* * *

.

Big thanks. Huge thanks.

Kitsune Diaz Ishizuka


End file.
